Goodbye Concrete
by Delicross
Summary: When your in your Jr. year of high school you can't really think your gonna be come something other then another face in society. A group of friends find their more then normal.
1. Coming to get you

Sitting on a rail was a girl brown hair cropped so close most thought she was a girly looking guy. Glasses hung off her nose a bit and she had eyes the color of emeralds MP3 player let the song 'you make me sick' by Pink blare into her ears. Kayce was a big girl, broad shoulders, wide hips, and big bones. She scared many of the people at the school with her sheer size, it probably didn't help that she was on the wrestling team and in the heavier weight divisions. "Kaaaaaaaayceeeeee" came a male voice and despite the headphones in her ears the girl turned to look toward the sound. It was her friend Andy, beanpole of a guy with shaggy brownish red hair that hung all around. Pulling the ear buds from her ears she smiled at him. "Whats up?" she asked as he walked up to stand next to her.  
"Nothing I'm just bored."  
"Yeah, nothing to do today."  
"You can say that." he mumbled as they looked at the snow that came up to their thighs in the grass. "This is where you guys are!" Kayce turned to look at her friend Shelby, Andy's girl friend. She was a medium sized girl with that hour glass look, Kayce would of killed for a body like that and Shelby thought herself fat. "Yep, we was hiding from ya."

"Oh I see how it is! Kayce wanted to get Andy alone!" Shelby teased at her friend and Kayce smirked. Andy gave Kayce a look before doubling over the rail making retching sounds. "Never! Shelby your my only love!" he flung himself off the rail and at Shelby.

"Oh fuck you Andy, I'm damn sexy."

"Yes Kayce you are." Shelby said before Andy could do anything other then snicker. "I write you poems and recite them to you in computer class. Your that damn sexy." Shelby laid her hand on Kayce's arm and flexed the fingers and gave her a cheesy smile that Kayce returned.

"Oh yes Shelby, all the time. Andy back off Shelby is mine." Kayce pushed off the rail and wrapped her arms around Shelby's shoulders mimicking the way she saw some men do to their girls. Andy reached forward and smacked two fingers onto Kayce's head making her let go of Shelby to hold her head. "Release." he snarled softly at her.

"You're a douche." Kayce whined at him and he gave her a smile as he twined his fingers into Shelby's hands and the two of them kissed softly as Kayce looked over their heads toward the double doors of the school building. She saw the white wall and framed pictures of the school, a few bodies moved around she put names to faces subconsciously before seeing the principal. "Beziezo." she warned her friends and the two lovers pulled apart to just holding hands. One thing for sure was that the teachers where haters on the boy friend girl friend thing. The principal stepped out to look toward the three students squinting his eyes slightly to look at them better past the large brick pillar that held up the roofy out cropping thing of the front building. A cold wind drove him back into the building as the bell for class echoed around the school grounds.

A small vibrating sensation washed over Kayce as she looked at the ground, looking up she saw a bit of snow shake it's way off the school roof and onto the already deep snow on the ground. "Did you guys feel that?" she asked as Andy and Shelby turned from looking at each other to her, slowly their heads nodded. "Just an earthquake... They happen." Shelby said moving her fingers in Andy's hand a bit more to hold his hand a bit more securely. "We're gonna be late to class." Kayce advised as she shifted her booted feet and made her way toward the school doors. Her two friends followed after her into the halls of the school.

Concrete High school was not a big school, at the most there was 300 kids in the district but maybe only 200 actually came to the school and attended classes in person. Kayce picked up her messenger bag from inside the door and looked at the kids who looked at her, she knew them and they knew her but they never talked to one another. Another tremor spread threw the area as Kayce stood up and looked around, the other students in the area had felt it. A worried buzz of voices started amongst the girls of the school and slowly spread threw the boys as another tremor rocked the school, this time more violent then the first two. "Earthquakes don't do this.." Kayce muttered as Andy and Shelby walked past her to get to their class. Teachers walked the halls telling Students to get to classes, another tremor rolled threw the school this time Kayce saw the display case for sports awards shake and rattle. Slowly the hair along her neck started to stand up as she walked down the hall toward her English class. Halfway to the classroom another tremor rocked the school, this time bigger and stronger. Putting a hand to the wall Kayce felt the dry wall vibrate. "This is so not normal.." slowly the girl looked forward. Many of the students had been cleared out of the halls and into their classes and she could see clearly down the hall and out the window of the double doors at the end of the hall. A large black something was sticking out of the baseball field.

"What the fuck is that!?" Kayce howled and Mr. Rood the gym teacher came up behind her clearing his throat. "Kayce.." he began and Kayce whirled around to grab his arm. "You've gotta tell me you see THAT black pincer thingy in the baseball field!" The old man looked down at her before craning his head to look toward the field. "I don't see anything Kayce."

"You're shitting me... It's RIGHT there!" Kayce tugged at his arm and pointed more insistently toward the double doors where another tremor was making the glass of it shake despite it's painted metal frame. "If you don't let me go and stop shouting I'm giving you lunch detention."

"Oh what the hell . There is a huge," Kayce paused to look toward the thing coming out of the ground. "bug coming out the ground and you're telling me to STOP cussing? YOU should be cussing your ass off right now dude!"

"That's it! Office now!" He grabbed Kayce's shoulder and started to steer her toward the office but she dug her heels in as the bell rang. "I'm telling you! I'm not lying or anything!" Kayce protested loudly as the bigger man pushed her toward the office, away from her class, away from the black bug he couldn't see coming out of the baseball field. Another tremor caused Kayce to fall down and she looked back over her shoulder past the gym teacher and toward the field outside the door. A very large part of the creature was now on the surface, dirt and snow was spread around the field in a haphazard manner. _"We are so screwed.."_ she thought to herself and started to crab walk backwards away from the hulking man who was getting to his feet to come after her.

The hollow was getting further out of the ground. With every few feet of it's body that it freed from the snow caked ground the tremors that rocked Concrete High school grew more violent. Though no one save Kayce could see it. All 200 some odd students of the school could see their baseball field be torn up, feel the tremors and hear the Hollow's angry screech and demand for lives. Students started to fill the halls, many heading toward lockers, teachers shouting at them not to do so and Mr. Rood looming over Kayce who sat on her butt staring past the legs of the students and teachers that filled the halls to look toward the Hollow crawling out the baseball field. "Freshmen! Do not go to your lockers!" Mr. Rood was shouting over the worried voices of the upper class students.

The gym teacher broke off away from her to chase the freshmen away from their lockers. Kayce got to her feet and ran toward the other end of the school hall. Past the office she tossed her messenger bag off into the corner it had been in during the lunch. Her feet pounded past the bag and into the front area of the school, thankfully the sidewalks where clear of the nearly hip deep snow that would plague her in the fields. "Kayce don't go toward that! Kayce get back here!" it was the tech teacher, one of her favorite teachers. She sighed to herself and darted into the snow early. His shouts grew more insistent as he watched the girl plow threw the snow at a run.

As Kayce got closer to the creature she stared up at it towering nearly as tall as the school building and it wasn't all the way out of the ground. Black and looking a lot like a praying-mantis it turned it's head and let out a screech that blew the snow around Kayce away. Arms up to protect her face from the icy cold snow she felt the earth shake worse the before. Opening her eyes and lowering her arm Kayce fell backward and stared up at the full height of the Hollow. The upper body was like a praying-mantis but near the end of it's body a long tail swayed and lashed with blade like qualities to it. It screeched again before diving toward the school. Into the freshmen hall and it's pincer like front thingies raked threw the lockers with screeches of metal and pulled back out with about six student bodies and Mr. Rood. "Not good.. not good.. not good." she started to freak out and jump around screeching the words 'no' or 'fuck that shit!' as her thoughts whirred around to running away to saving everyone. came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Kayce, leave now!" he growled and the girl pulled away.  
"No! I'm the only one who can help!"She shouted and darted toward to black bug. She had nothing to fight with but maybe a snow ball or something. Stopping next to a snow pile she dipped her hands into the icy stuff and pulled out a chunk. Tossing the snow from hand to hand she put it into a snow ball and hurled it at the monster. Watching and making another as fast as she could the large bug turned it's head toward her and screeched loudly. Dropping the remains of the freshmen and teacher it lashed its' tail toward her. It hit the ground near her and sent up a spray of frozen dirt, chunks of it fell onto Kayce who put her arms up to protect her head. It's pincers came forward and snatched her up.

"No! Let me go! Put me down! Help!!" She screamed and kicked feeling the pincer like things dig into her body the more she fought, fists beating against the pincers she screamed loudly and bent to bite at it as well. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of color, people started to scream in her head, wails of the dead. Oddly the girl became aware of her MP3 player playing the song Bullet with a name on it. Groaning she wormed back and forth, the bug like hollow seemed to be looking at something else. Kayce wasn't panicking any more she was getting down right mad at the hollow. Screaming mentally she wormed the last bit out of the hollows hold and darted up it's arm. Jumping onto it's shoulders and snapped her mouth shut onto it's antenna. It's screech was loud, reverberating threw her head and body. Keeping her jaws locked Kayce wrapped her arms around the stock of the Antenna farther up from her mouth and started to swing her weight from side to side in an attempt to get a hold of something better. "Damn it Kid!" came a shout from below and slowly Kayce turned her attention from the rancid taste of the hollow to the person below. Wow, was that a sword in his hands?

A goofy looking grin spread across her face till she saw the guy jump up, how did he jump that high? He must of jumped a damn near story high to get within touching distance of the bug things head! The hollow screeched again and Kayce groaned, she was getting a headache from this. The things tail was slamming around into the school building suddenly turned and went toward the guy who was seemingly hovering in the air and drew his sword. With a wide swing the tail dropped to the ground, another screech and Kayce whined softly as she let go of the antenna with her jaws to hold on with her hands. A flick of the creatures head and Kayce was sent flying.

--------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters but Andy, Shelby, Mr. Criner, Mr. Rood, and are my characters even if they are real people. Kayce is me so I guess I belong to me too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wait till you meet my friend Kaydin in the next chapter XD


	2. Waking up

The thoughts of 'cool I'm really up high' soon became 'Oh shit, I'm gonna fall' as I saw the top of the school roof started to become less distant and more detailed to me. Thankfully the monster hadn't flicked it's head to hard, I don't know how far I'd of flown but it sure did hurt to land on the snow banks it made. I couldn't help myself, I screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw that I was going to land on the ground with nothing but snow and frozen dirt to 'cushion' my fall. I hit hard with my right side, it wasn't like i had a lot of feeling in that section of my body but it still hurt. One thing I was aware of was my MP3 player playing the song 'Count by Don Omar'

"Yeah," I groaned to myself as I started to move "Uno, dos, tres." I sat up and groaned loudly to watch some bald headed guy dart around the praying-mantis monster. Dirt and snow slid down the back of my jacket and into my shirt making me shiver as the mantis screeched insanely at the bald guy who was hopping around scoring hits that made his opponent bleed. "Oh my god Kayce!" came a shout to my left, it was a familiar voice, slowly I turned to look, it was my friend Kaydin, her short blond hair was flying around her head in a wild manner, that bomber jacket flapping since it wasn't zipped up, her short legs worked threw thee snow furiously to get over to me. "You didn't really bite that Hollow did you?" she called up at me as she started to climb the snow drift I was precariously perched on. I waited till she was closer to me to answer, "Yeah, I did. Biting hurts worse then kicking and scratching, sides. . ." I was gonna explain when a ear ringing swat to the back of my head sent it jerking forward. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted and I whined holding my head.

"Did you HAVE to hit me so DAMN hard?" I growled at her softly but it was too late, I knew I was screwed, she'd taken that hands on hips looks that oddly reminded me of the captain Morgan stance I'd done earlier during breakfast that day. "Yes, yes I did," she looked toward the man fighting, the monster thing was already loosing, it was missing an arm. "Oh hey, it's Ikkaku!" she jumped around happily on the snow bank, slowly I turned to look at her with a 'you're shitting me' look. "That's the name of the bald guy from Bleach."

"Yeah, so?"

"I want some of what your smoking Kaydin, really I do."

Kaydin sat down roughly next to me on the snow bank, fidgeting with her bomber jacket before looking up at me. She wasn't very tall, about 5'2" maybe 3 or 4 inches if she wore the right kind of shoes. Her hair was blond, eyes blue and skin a pale creamy like color. Last year I'd teased her about having a heart shaped ass, that had been amusing till she got mad about it. "I'd love to tell you that I was smoking something and that you'd gotten a contact high or whatever it is, but seriously Kayce. That's a Hollow, and that's Ikkaku from Bleach."

"You lie like a rug!"

"I am not!"

I cut Kaydin off before she could say anything more, I could see her face turning red as I stood up and jumped my way down the snow bank. "None of this is really happening!" I shouted at her from about 3/4ths of the way down the bank. "It's all just a bad dream! So like all bad dreams, I'll wake up when my life is about to end!" I was now on the ground heading toward the man with the sword. He was looking at me and Kaydin with a suspicious look. Kaydin was barreling her way down the snow bank but I was ahead of her. "Watch and observe Kaydin!" I shouted and grabbed the sword from Ikkaku or whatever Kaydin had called him. His jaw dropped and Kaydin was screeching at me not to do anything stupid. "Don't scream, this is just a dream! I'm telling you." I grabbed hold of the handle and aimed toward my stomach. Just as I was about to push it in Ikkaku lunged for it, pushing my hands out of the way but his weight shoved it into my abdomen.

I should of woken up, it was just a bad dream but this dream was turning into a nightmare. A intense pain ripped threw my stomach and I cried out clutching at the sword that was run threw me. The man was freaking, wondering wither to pull it out or leave it in me apparently. Kaydin started to scream and my god she has such a high pitched voice! My ear buds had fallen out to (damn it), I could see them in the snow near my head. When did I fall down? Things seemed to move so slow, faces flashed before mine, hands grabbed at my body, and that damn sword that should of woken me up was taken out of me. It hurt just as bad to have it taken out to be shoved in, just if you was wondering. I should of been crying or wailing with all the pain ratcheting threw me but I started to laugh, I must of been freaking these guys out cause they stopped touching me. They rambled to each other, as I laughed till I cried from both laughing and pain.

I rubbed at my face, it was cold, my hands where cold and things weren't getting any better, they all seemed to be waiting for something. I slowly craned my neck to look around. Black and white, more black and white, red, that had to be dyed hair, no ones hair was that red. Kaydin was nearby, I could hear her cussing up a storm at someone she seemed to know. I smirked and went to roll over but hands grabbed my shoulders. "You'll make it worse, don't move." I arched an eyebrow at the man, white haired and pale looking he seriously reminded me of that one sick dude from bleach. His outfit even matched! "Dude, this is a dream. You're not real and neither is this wound, watch." I lifted a hand to punched myself right where the blade had entered. BAD IDEA! Oh god it hurt so bad I think I could of pissed my self if It hadn't been so cold out and just plum nasty to do. Things spun in and out of focus and my head hit the snow again as black edged around my sight. Kaydin was screaming my nickname and trying to worm threw the people around me, why was she dressed like them? Oh yeah it was a nightmare, shit like that happened frequently. The red haired guy had turned around and was looking at me with a slack jaw. "Did she.. YOU IDIOT!" he shouted and I growled at him. Suddenly Kaydin was back in her normal clothes, and walking toward me, the world was spinning before my eyes in slow motion.

"This is a dream dude! Ya know the guy who looks like you, Renji? He's from a TV show called Bleach." I lifted a finger and pointed it at him, "And you," i pointed to another person that Ikkaku guy. "are also from a TV show called Bleach." I giggled softly before a sharp kick to the back of my head by a set of Kaydin's hiking boots knocked me out. That hurt too just so ya know.

Drip, drip, drip. Was that water? Scuff, sciff, scuff, scuff. Someone didn't know how to pick up their damn feet. A loud crash, breaking glass, shouts, female and male voices. It sounded like a fight was going on the kitchen, what was my brother doing now!? Opening my eyes I shoved the blankets back and jumped to my feet, I'd tear my brother a new one if he was breaking the plates. "Cory! Knock it off!" I shouted as I yanked open the door. This wasn't my house. Rubbing my eyes and leaning against the door frame I looked at the wooden flooring, the white walls, those annoying lights that made buzzing noises. It wasn't my house, it wasn't my brother making noise either. It was Kaydin holding some nurse by his collar, he had dropped clear glass bottles onto the ground where they had shattered leaving their clear water like contents on the ground. "Choji!" Kaydin let the man go and ran over to me. "I'm so glad your ok!" She hugged me close.

"Kaydin, where am I?" I asked and she let me go looking up at me with her blue eyes before she frowned slightly. "Come with me Choji." She grabbed my wrist and lead me back into the room. For the fist time I saw that it wasn't mine but I had sorta figured that out when I saw the hall. Kaydin pushed me to sit on the bed with one hand and she handed me my glasses with the other. I'd left them on the night stand. "Well, I'm listening what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms a bit, a dull ache was starting in my stomach. "Do you remember anything about earlier?"

"Umm,"I slouched over a bit in thought, finger tapping my chin that dull ache in my stomach starting to get worse, I must be hungry. "Sorta."

"Tell me what you remember."

"I went to school. There was an earthquake and Mr. Rood tried to give me lunch detention for cussing cause something was coming out the damn baseball field. Then I ran outside, threw a snow ball at it, got picked up." I stopped as the pain in my stomach started to grow and I looked around. "Is there something to eat my stomach hurts."

"Your stomach isn't hurting cause your hungry Kayce, you stabbed yourself in the stomach with Ikkaku's Zanpakto." she seemed worried about it.

"Kaydin, don't fuck with me like that! This isn't Bleach! There are no Zanpakto, no Hollow, no dark arts or death gods!" I growled at her and stood up, just a few inches taller then her and yet it seemed all the difference at the moment. I was remembering a sword, I did remember the bug looking thing and yet she was calling it all TV show references like she was making fun of me! Her face turned red with anger, electricity sparked between us, and I gritted my teeth till they creaked in my jaws. I shouldn't of shouted at her but I wasn't going to say sorry, I mean just one guy who looked like Ikkaku and some thing that ate the stupid freshmen and our gym teacher didn't count as Bleach material in my head. "Fine if you don't belive me, you don't have to! You'll see Kayce, and then you'll know that I'm right!" With that she turned on her heel and stormed from the room, jerking the door open and slamming it shut behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Bleach or any of characters, though the OC's are mine (Kayce and Kaydin) Kenpachi is in the next chapter ^____^ Stay tuned for Chapter 3 =O


	3. Friendship

I leaned against the bed in the room, white sheets, white pillow case, thick but stiff and hard mattress, just like those beds from Naruto that they put sick people in. I smirked slightly and lifted the bottom of my shirt, just a bit mind you. I saw the white bandaging around my pudgy midsection, it was red around my left side, where that blade had passed threw meaning it had bled recently, probably when I got up to shout at Kaydin because I thought she was my brother. Sighing softly I tilted my head back and let my shirt fall back down over the bandages. That's what I get for being a dumb-ass. But if this was Bleach world. . . Why didn't I have soul reaper powers like Ichigo? Maybe it has to be consenting to trade powers or something? Lowering my head I looked at the floor and let out a soft sigh. If this was a hospital there would be nurses and things in the halls that would stop me from leaving, I was in their patient clothes after all.

"Fucking A, what did I manage to get into?" I cocked my head to one side before laying back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. I wanted my MP3 player. Turning my head I looked at the bedside stand, nothing but a pitcher of water was there on a metal tray with a cup of worked clay in that cool Japanese style. Sitting up I swung my legs over the bed and started to pull the drawer open when a knock came to the door. "Hello?" It was a soft female voice, probably a nurse or a doctor come to annoy me.

"What?" I called and the door swung open to admit a woman in those Bleach clothes that reminded of a captain, in fact if my memory served me right she was head of medical. "I didn't say you could come in." I growled halfheartedly, being mean or rude was not my strong point.

"You don't have to, it's my sick room. Sit." she pointed to the bed before she walked the distance separating us as I sat down as instructed. Gently she put a hand to my head, her brow furrowed slightly as she seemed to be focusing. Slowly I felt a tingling sensation in my right arm, instantly I thought of walls and blocking things, I did not like that tingling sensation because it meant someone was using powers on me or near me. Her eyes widened and she dropped her hand. "You are blocking me child."

"Your trying to do something to me."

"Heal you that is all, we could not do it while you where asleep."

"I'm sorry?" I tilted my head to one side, tried to heal me? Great these people tried to heal me, I wonder what kind of souls they attracted during that time. Biting my lower lip and looking away for a moment I let my mind go blank of thinking. "There, that should help your attempts at healing me." She nodded her head and put a hand to my head. Again my arm went pin prickly but I focused on allowing her to heal me, it wasn't really my cup of tea. After a moment or two she let her hands drop away. "Thank you for letting me heal you." She bowed to me slightly, it made me tilt my head. No one I knew was that formal but then again I was from the US, not a lot of people where polite unless they had reason to do so. "Ya ain't gotta bow to me." I muttered but she gave me a smile. "My name is Unohana Retsu, I am head of medical."

"Kayce, My name's Kayce." I didn't want to tell her my last name, most people from my town knew who my brother was and that gave me a bad rep before people even got a chance to meet me. He wasn't exactly the nicest person in Concrete but he wasn't the worst. Sides just cause she looked and acted like the woman from bleach didn't mean jack crap to me. After a few moments of making sure I was ok she left me in the room with my MP3 player. Sliding it into my PJ pockets I sat back on the bed knees to my chest. _"I want stuffims."_ I thought idoly about my stuffed dog that my mother had given to me one day out of the blue. It was dirty and the pound puppy tag was starting to come apart from the body. Hours passed by with me staring at the opposite wall of my room. Eventually Kaydin came back seeing me still sitting their staring at the wall, her hands went to her hips and she 'tsked' softly. "Kayce, get out of bed." She said and I jerked. I hadn't noticed her. "Huh, why?" I asked stupidly and she smiled. "Aren't you hungry stupid?"

"No, not really."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Choji?" she asked tilting her head to one side and back a small smile playing across her face, I smirked at her before pushing myself out of the bed. Sitting like that for hours made you stiff, I stretched much like a cat would after waking up from a nap. "On second thought, food does sound good." it was a muttering but she heard me.

"Follow me then." she waved her hand and opened the door.

The hall was white like my room, polished wooden floors glared with the lights above my head. Looking around I saw Japanese clad guys and girls walking around with katana's at their sides. I never knew there where so many Bleach fans in Concrete. "Kaydin, you never told me before, where are we?" Softly Kaydin sighed before she stopped and looked at me over her shoulder. "Soul society." was her reply and I groaned loudly. "Don't you even tell me this isn't Bleach Kayce." she growled the words out as she turned around. "Didn't you learn anything when Unohana san came to your room?"

"Yeah, she has cold hands."

"My god your an idiot sometimes."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"I'm not an idiot Kaydin, I act like one but I'm NOT."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She rolled her shoulders and turned her back to me and started to walk while I gritted my teeth at her, sometimes I wanted to beat her head in but she probably wanted to do it me more then I thought about doing it to her. Jogging to catch up, she lead me threw halls and down wrap around decks in that awesome Japanese style from Last Samurai or all those other Japanese based movies I've seen. "So, do you think this is still a dream?" She asked after a few minuets and I rolled my eyes. "I'm starting to wonder, in my dreams your not this annoying."

"Fuck you." she laughed sorta as she said it and stopped walking.

"Oh you know you love me mom." I grinned at her stopping a few paces off from her. (out of reach thank god.)

"Sometimes I don't." Kaydin pulled her lips back slightly in a snarl

"What!? You make me cry a little inside." I flapped my arms and wailed out the words

"Good." Kaydin snapped the word out almost pleased sounding.

"God your a bitch." I crossed my arms and looked at her with slightly pouty lips

"I know." she smiled and put a hand under her chin when she wanted to play innocent, I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue in a stark display of disagreement with her. She ignored it and started to walk away. We walked past that guy who looked like Renji and her face played over that set of emotions that I knew meant a girl was head over heals for a guy. As he got out of hearing distance I walked up closer to Kaydin and snickered softly. "Oooo Kaydin has a crush on _someone_!" I laughed and she spun around with that look of 'you say anything and I'll skin you alive!' Her blue eyes where lite with furry, she knew I'd tell the guy just to piss her off, I didn't mind attempted murder for a good laugh to watch her face turn red. She took a step toward me, mouth open and finger pointing toward me in a silent threat. Slowly I held my hands up, "I won't tell him." I said with a smile and she pursed her lips unhappily looking me over before turning around and walking toward what I thought would be the lunch room sooner or later.

"Isn't he just so hot?!" She asked in a fan girl like voice as she looked at me.

"You know Nova is _way_ hotter." I grinned and she looked at me with a sour expression before shrugging.

"He's a turtle now though."

"And I cry a little inside for that." Kaydin laughed at me before I caught the scent of cooking food and I smiled sniffing the air.

"I smell foods!" I shouted and jumped along ahead of her, she grabbed my collar dragging me back to stand beside her, she had a look of 'i knew you'd do that' "Okaa san! Lemme go, Choji craves teh foods!" I held my arms to my chest and squirmed around abit like an impaitent child causing her to laugh. Kaydin let my collar go and I pranced ahead stopping at the doors waiting for her, I'd probably get weird looks if I went in on my own and just stood there looking around like an idiot.

"Hey Kaydin, are you a shinigami?" I asked looking over my shoulder, my glasses falling back long my nose. Kaydin slowly tilted her head making her blond hair shift "No, I'm not why?"

"Before I passed out I thought I saw you wearing those clothes the Shinigami wear." I shrugged my shoulders slightly as she came up behind me and pushed the sliding door open to show me the interior of the 'lunch' room. Polished floors, rows of tables down low on the floor and people at the back off the room with cooking utensils.

"Hello! Hello!" they chimed happily their long black hair done back to keep it from the food, trays where stacked along the wall leading toward them and I started to walk toward them keeping quiet, talking to strangers wasn't my best ability amongst many. "What would you like to eat?"

"Umm.." I was a bit of a picky eater but right now I didn't know half the stuff I was looking at. "Rice and chicken, or beef.. I don't know." I scratched my head with one hand and held the tray in the other. Their smiles wavered at my indecisiveness but they quickly came back as one of them reached for my tray and started to pile rice and the requested meats onto it. "There you go." they smiled widely before Kaydin came up behind me with a set of chopsticks. "You know how to use these right?"

"No, I just go to Lucky's restaurant and eat with them to amuse Lee." I rolled my eyes at her and reached for them but she held them back.

"Who's Lee?" she smiled widely at me as I grunted softly and reached for the chopsticks again.

"The waiter at the Chinese place.."

"You like him?" she held the choptsticks once more out of my reach.

"He's cute, I don't know a lot about of him." I reached for them again but she danced back, her socks sliding across the polished floor. Puffing my cheeks out slightly I walked toward the tables before setting my tray down. "Kaydin give me the chopsticks."

"Nope, not until you tell me more about Lee."

"Kaydin! I told you I don't know anything about him, he's cute and all but I don't think he likes me." I started walking toward her on the balls of my feet and she laughed backing up away from me. "Give me the damn hashi."

"Nope."

I jumped over a table and grabbed at her but she laughed and raced around the other side. Getting up I noticed a stand of chopsticks and stuck my tongue out going over to them. As I reached for them something grabbed my wrist. Turning my head to look at the person who grabbed my wrist my eyes narrowed. Kenpachi was holding my wrist rather tightly, that pink haired little girl that always rides on his shoulders was grinning brightly at me. "Who are you?" His gravelly voice sorta cool to hear in person and not over the headphones of my laptop.

"Wutashino namewa Kayshi desu." I grinned at him and Kaydin walked up behind me slapping the back of my head. "English!" she snapped and I turned to snap my teeth at her.

"No it's is ok, I understood her just fine, she has a beautiful accent." Kenpachi gave me that crooked grin like smirk of his and the little girl on his shoulders formed her mouth into an 'O' of delight before giggling and looking at me some more. "My name is Zaraki Kenpachi, this is Kusajishi Yachiru my vice captain." he held my wrist a bit tighter and lifted me from the floor by my arm.

Kaydin backed up ready to whomp on him if he hurt me but I just looked at me threw my glasses as he smiled at me some more. "Your spiritual weight is great, I would like to fight you."

"Are you calling me fat?" I growled at him and he laughed shaking his head.

"You are a big girl but I am not calling you fat." He set me down and I frowned at him. If he had something to say he'd best be saying it out right. His beady like eye looked me over and he crouched slightly to look me in the face. "Your spiritual power is great, that is why I want to fight you." I started to chew my bottom lip, he had a sword on his hip and if he was like the real Kenpachi he'd beat me to death with the scabbard just to make things even. "I.. I'll think about it." The man stood up to his full height and smiled that smirky smile at me. "Bye Onee chan!" The little pink haired girl called as hey walked away with her on his shoulders.


	4. Pork Rice Soba

"Wow Kayce! Kenpachi wants to fight you!" Kaydin leaned forward over the table we were sharing to to look at me, my chopsticks where halfway to my mouth with a bit of rice and I stopped to look back at at her. "So? It's not like I'd win.. I might wrestle but I can't win for much of anything even if I am getting better at it." I shrugged setting my chopsticks down onto the tray. She frowned at me and I shrugged my shoulders slightly before picking my chopsticks up and starting to eat with them again. We ate in silence until a man walked in, black hair with a funky thing on his head, it was Rukia's big brother Byakuya. The girls who had served me and Kaydin our lunch suddenly freaked out, hearts floating from them they nearly melted on the spot sighing 'captain Byakuya Kuchiki' I arched my eyebrow at them smirking slightly, I couldn't blame them, I did that for the guys that I liked but so not in the same room where they could see me. "Kaydin, is that Rukia's brother?" I asked softly causing her to look at me, she'd just looked up to see who it was and went back to eating. "Yeah that's him." Slowly but gracefully he moved around the room toward the back where they got food making the girls panic and crash into each other. I rolled my eyes before going back to eat.

Kaydin and I finished our lunches and sat back at the table to talk. "Hey Kaydin, how long was I out?" I asked as I propped my head up on my hands and looked at the opposite wall where a poster hung up written in Japanese, I knew the symbols where called Katakana and Hiragana from my slight delving into the Japanese language during my sophomore and freshman years. "Oh um, a couple of days you had me really worried." she fiddled with her nails as a few squad members walked in talking to each other.

"So, since were in the spirit world, what happened to our bodies?" I asked with a tilted head, she stopped fiddling with her nails to look at me. "That's a really good question." she muttered. "You don't know what happen to our bodies?!" I asked and shot up out of my seat, banging my knee on the table and cursing. "Iyah Kaydin! I don't wanna be stuck in bleach world forever!" I darted from the room with her on my tail.

I needed to find a captain, not a vice captain but a in charge person. They had those white things on over their clothes with what I guessed where the Japanese symbols for numbers in black on their backs. That's what I was looking for, and I found it right around a corner, face planted right into the chest of the pink kimono robe, straw wearing hat flirty captain. I reeled back holding my face and he grunted in surprise. "Oh two lovely ladies!" He chimed with a grin. My face was turning red from embarrassment and he leaned forward to look at me with that cheesy grin on his face. "What would your names be?" he opened his eyes when the two of us where silent. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Kyouraku Shunsui, what's yours?"

"Kayce, and this is Kaydin." I pointed to the small blond who was standing to my left, her face a bit red from running and dodging the people we didn't want to talk to. "Your names are very lovely."

"Thanks, I guess." I ran a hand threw my short hair, it had grown while I was sleeping, it might of been 3 to 5cm's by now (Yay! =^.^= ) Kaydin however was crossing her arms slightly with pursed lips, she sorta didn't like old men flirting with her I'm guessing. "You where there when the hollow attacked my school right?" I asked suddenly and he stopped smiling at us, taking a slight inhale he sighed it out moments later. "Yes I was."

"We need to find out bodies, do you know where they're at?" I reached forward and grabbed his sleeves in a pleading like motion giving him a set of puppy dog eyes that didn't really work with the male members of my family or my friends but maybe it would work with this guy. He looked at me and seemed consider telling me maybe it was working! Wee that would be so awesome if my puppy dog eyes did work! "Nope." he said and I face planted onto the wrap around deck flooring with a groan. "What do you mean NO?" I shot back up to my feet and fussed with my shirt a bit. "I mean no, I don't know where your bodies are."

"Are you telling me I'm DEAD!?" I grabbed at my face and started to freak out with weird sounds and face expressions. Kaydin however grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my face to hers. "Stop it." she hissed and I whined. "But I'm **dead**!" I flapped my arms and continued to freak out till she somehow and somewhere pulled out a paper fan and smacked me in the head with it. "Baka!" she growled at me and I held my head crouched down on the floor. The man watched this all with a sweat drop near his face as he watched us.

"I'm very sorry ladies but I don't know where your bodies are, maybe Renji will know.." Kyouraku Shunsui offered with palms up. I looked up at him with a pouty lip before standing up. "Ok, well go talk to Renji." Kaydin said it softly and we stepped out of the way for the 8th division captain.

"TO RENJI!" I shouted and put my fist up in the air but it was spoiled when the man opened that door near us, pinky in his ear and yawning. "I'm right here..." he muttered while yawning. _Damn it. _I thought as Kaydin got hearts in her eyes and floated off the flooring for a moment before her common sense seemingly slapped her in the face and she lost the fan girl look. She gave me a glare and I blinked, did she think I was gonna tell Renji she had a crush on him? Pfft that was so not on my mind right now. "You Renji san." I said and he stopped to look at me. "What?"

"Do you know where our bodies are?"

"In a hospital in the real world.. why?"

"Oh you know.. the normal worry of Hollows of coming out of the ground at my school and EATING ME." _Freaking dumbass_ I thought with a dejected look on my face. Kaydin smacked me again with a hiss of "Be nice." Renji crossed his arms and looked at me better. "How do you know what a hollow is?"

"Tv." I said and Kaydin suddenly wrapped her hands around my mouth laughing nervously. "She MEANS we heard it somewhere in the lunchroom." Renji blinked and looked at us like we had lost our minds. But he didn't know we didn't really have one to begin with! MUWAHAHAHA. "Yeah.. ok." he muttered scratching his head slightly. Slowly Kaydin dragged me off around a corner. Once again she somehow pulled something out of thin air and commenced chasing me with a wooden sword.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From lunch to way late at night I was running from Kaydin, I was hopelessly lost in the halls and rooms of the building. Leaning against a wall I let out a heavy sigh, I hadn't seen another person for minuets and I was tired. Yawning I heard my stomach growl at me loudly. "Shut up." I muttered at it. before I heard the sound of flesh striking flesh and a grunt as a body hit a wall. "You imbecile!" the male voice shouted and a meek voice replied, "I'm sorry Captain, I'll make sure it never happens again, I swear, please forgive me." It was female from the sounds of it. Was a captain abusing one of it's squad members? Pushing off the wall I headed toward the sounds on whisper soft feet till I rounded a corner and saw a freak of a man, he looked just like that 12th division captain with the long purple coke nail! Gritting my teeth I watched a bit more. He stormed back to a chair that faced countless monitors, some of them dead and some alive flashing a dull blue light into the room. The woman was picking herself up a calm cool look on her face despite the cracked lip and blackening eye. "Hey." I whispered softly to her and she jerked to look toward me. I waved my hand for her to come closer but she shook her head and went about arranging something about, clanks of metal, whirs of machines issued from what she was arranging and slowly I inched closer to the door till I darted across to the other side. From here I could see better onto the other side of the room. "Who is there?" Shit! It was the captain with the coke nail who was talking, his chair scrapped back as I leaned further against the wall to try and look into the room where the woman was working. His hand grasped the door frame and I shot away from it, looking guilty I assumed. His eyes narrowed at me, I probably looked funny I mean I was covered with bruises from Kaydin's beatings and chases with that damn practice sword. My clothes where probably rumpled and I was dirty looking. "What, do you want?" He asked and I scratched the back of my head. "I," my stomach growling cut me off allowing me to think of what I was sent here for... "was sent to see if you or your vice captain wanted anything to eat." Hahah I loved my stomach sometimes. His eyes narrowed once more before he straightened up and his too white teeth clicked together slightly. "Soba, we want pork rice soba."

"Right away sir!" I gave him the biggest people pleaser smile before it dawned on me that I didn't know what way was out. "You got lost didn't you?" he asked with an experated sigh. "Yes sir." I muttered and his hands cracked the door frame making me flinch. "It's down that hall, straight till you reach the lights and then left." his coke nail pointed past me to behind me. "Thank you sir!" I said and bowed to him before turning around and running. I turned to look back at them, I saw glass tubes full of glowing liquid holding mine and Kaydin's bodies in it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach chapter 5

Almost like Cloud and Zack from FF7 mine and Kaydin's bodies where being held in test tubes! The liquid was green and glowed like the screen of a computer almost like it could create it's own light. You have no idea how ALL of you looks until you look at yourself from outside of your body, it was creepy but I wish those jeans didn't show how wide my hips where that way.. No no I had to stay focused on the fact that the 12th division captain had MY body in a damn tube! Getting to my feet I was about ready to break that tatami door down before it slid shut because of the woman, grinding my teeth I turned toward the way he had told me was out. I'd get Kaydin and we'd get Renji for lying to us then we'd get Kurotshuchi Mayuri for putting us in tubes. That was so not cool.

Stomping down the halls I found Kaydin talking to some really cute guy with a 69 on his cheek, I would of made some sexual joke about it but I didn't have it in me. "Oh there you are!" Kaydin announced pulling that sword seemingly out of thin air. She grinned awkwardly toward the tall black haired guy before coming after me. She swung the sword and I caught it in my palm. Now that she was closer I leaned in using the sword to keep her close enough to me and she wouldn't let go. "Kaydin, I found our bodies." instantly the sword turned to thin air and she stood up from her swing stance to look at me better, brushing her blond hair back out of her face. "How did you get to the real world hospital?" she asked I flexed my hand, she had a good swing with that thing my hand was aching. "I didn't. The 12th division captain Kurotshuchi Mayuri has them."

"Why does he have them?"

"I don't know, I don't think he knows I know he has them."

"Renji lied to us..?" she looked up at me and I sorta nodded my head and she stomped her foot onto the floor before turning to Shuuhei with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry Shuuhei but I have to do something, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, I'll find you later." He bowed to us and we (after a moments hesitation) bowed back to him. "What should we do?" Kaydin asked as she looked at me with a frustrated look.

"I'd say we go in and wail on Kurotshuchi but if you remember that one episode where he fought Ishida he can turn into poison and that big baby thing.." I waved my arms to show my sense of size of the thing, seeing something on a computer screen and seeing it in real life where two totally different things. "I know." Kaydin replied with a deeper frown and started to pace a bit with a fist under her chin. "What about Renji? He lied to us.."

"Renji has Zabimaru.."

"Not if we get him while his guard is down.. but I have to get that bastards food..."

"Why?"

"I got lost running from you and that's how I found our bodies.. He was hitting some girl over something and I had to think quick so I told him I was sent to get his food."

"Your stupid."

"At least I didn't get hit.. I wanna pay him back for hitting that girl."

"Ok, first the food for us then for him and then we go bust up Renji for lying to us.. and then we.."

"Do what?" asked a deep voice and the two of us jumped with squeaks of surprise, turning to see the old man of the gotei 13. His long white beard nearly matching the white of his captains over robe thing. He had his eyebrow cocked as he looked at us with a bit of amusement. His vice captain looked at us from down his nose and I wanted to bust it but I stuck to to attempting the same thing even though he was taller then me. His eye twitched as I did so, it was so hard not to laugh at him.

"Well.. um Renji lied to us so.. we where gonna go harass him a bit. We don't like being lied to." Kaydin announced with crossed arms under her breast and the old man arched his brow even higher at the two of us. "You two are trouble makers.. and even though Renji helped save your life you wish to harass him over a lie?" he asked looking at me pointedly and I stiffened slightly. "I might owe him my life or a big favor that doesn't mean I'll stand being lied to old man." A form of a smirk started across his face as he looked at me and Kaydin, leaning over that cane he looked like a feeble old man but I remembered that episode where he whomped the dog shit out of Ukitake Jyuushiro and his friend Kyourake Shunsui. He'd be a really really bad person to fight. "You are both strong, please come eat with me, we will chat." he made shooing motions but we fell in beside him making his Vice captain sniff behind me like he'd smelled something bad. I glared at him from over my shoulder before I noticed the old man looking at me with an amused smile on his face. I looked away from both of the men.

The old man lead us to the dinning room where we grabbed food and he sat with us before talking to us. "You two are both very powerful girls, your friends I do believe who are at your school are also powerful." he sighed softly as me and Kaydin looked at him, did he mean Andy, Shelby, buttonz and red head? "You," he pointed to me "are aware of your powers though you have powers close to the shinigami they are not the same." he turned to look at Kaydin "However you have the powers of a shinigami and are just now blossoming into strength." Kaydin and I looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"You're insane old man, did you take your meds this morning?" I asked and tried to breath between the words and laughs. "I don't have any powers really I don't." I did but it was a closely guarded family secret and normally lead to many different side affects from it's flowering up into the family members. I'd not tell him that though and besides my father had a cap on my powers for my own safety. "And no matter how many bleach episodes and wish I was a shinigami, I'll never be one." Kaydin said with a better control of her laughing. "Then how did you see the hollow attacking your school?" he eyed me and Kaydin almost meanly.

"There are humans with the ability to see a hollow old man." we replied in unison and we grinned at one another, why we remembered these things better then our history lessons or the things in our biology class was well known to me but I played stupid most of the time. "That is very true but the only reason everyone but the captains and select few vice captains do not know of your power is because we do not want you making the others uneasy around you." He broke his chopsticks apart and pointed at me. "Though you have been fighting it greatly."

"Have not."

"Hohoho so you admit knowing of the block around your powers?"

"Damn it." I muttered knowing I had fucked up with my farce, now that I knew there was something constricting my powers I focused gently and pressed against the wall, it was there all right but so was my fathers wall that he had put up around my powers. Gently I prodded at it and felt a sick feeling erupt threw my body and I grimaced. Pulling away I walled myself off from it. "Old man.. take it off now." My hand wrapped around the chopsticks at my left side and he chuckled slightly. "I cannot."

"Lies." I growled and lashed out toward the wall in my mind lightening fast and another wave of sickness ten times as bad washed over me. "It is for your own good Kayce."

"Whats he talking about Kayce?" Kaydin asked as she eyed the two of us. "You know those powers I told you about?"

"Yeah.."

"He's blocked me from using them."

"What how?"

"With a shield.. I told you others had this power.. I don't know if it's him or someone else though."

"It is not me," the old man announced "there are others who have your powers, they are the teachers of the demonic arts."

"Oh so I'm a demon now?"

"No, you simply have their powers." I growled before snapping my chopsticks apart down the middle and stabbed them into the food before noticing it was soup I was stabbing I felt like a fool. "So, I can be a shinigami?" Kaydin asked in an almost pleased voice. "Yes, provided the right kind of training you can."

"Sweet." was her reply before she started to eat.

We all ate the food before us and I went to take Kurotshuchi his food with grudging dislike, the old man had made me keep my word, Kaydin held the other big bowl of Soba. "Do you think we can kick Kurotshuchi's ass?" I asked as I looked over at my friend and she shrugged. "I don't think we can Kayce.. You have a shield over you and I don't have a sword.. and he has his vice captain with him. But why am I helping you with this?" Kaydin huffed slightly as she carried the large Soba bowl.

"So we can talk."

"I'm still blaming you."

"That's ok but at least I found our bodies."

"True.." Kaydin replied with a thoughtful look as we walked side by side down the hall toward his rooms. Knocking on the door it slid open to show the woman I had seen before, her eye wasn't black but she seemed apprehensive but it went away as I showed her the Soba bowls me and Kaydin carried. "Finally." the man hissed as he loomed behind the woman and she stepped out the way and he took the food from me and Kaydin with a slam of the door. "Asshole." Kaydin muttered and we knocked again this time Kurotshuchi opened it and peered at us with a bit of a glare. "What are you doing with our bodies?"

"They are in a hospital," He announced and I slammed my fist into the wall with a growl "Don't tell me that bullshitting lie Kurotshuchi Mayuri." he growled and shoved me back before slamming the door in my face.

"Come away girls, there is a reason we have your bodies in there." a man said and I turned to look at him, he was HUGE tall and wide me and Kaydin had to tilt our heads back to look at him. "Tell us, I'm tired of being lead around by the nose." I said and he stepped forward to heard us down the hall away from our bodies and away from Kurotshuchi. I could of cried with frustration from all these captains and vice captains stopping me from doing what I wanted.

"We have your bodies here for protection." Komamura Sajin announced with that deep voice that seemed a little odd coming from his fox head but I found it cooler than anything. "Why, whats going to get us back on earth?" I asked as my green eyes searched his face but it showed nothing in the darkness. "Just be happy with your answers, it is late I'm sure you are both tired." He ushered me to the room I'd woken up in the medical room and I stood at the door with his vice captain watching over me to make sure I stayed and didn't go back to bug Kurotshuchi. Grinding my teeth I opened the door to find a set of soul reaper clothes in my room, the only difference mine was black with white over it and funky symbols all along it with no sleeves along with a green belt and a training sword. "The last time I had a sword.. I nearly chopped my leg open." I muttered remembering the one time I'd had a machete and was hacking at a brier bush in the back of my dad's girlfriends yard. My eyes wondered over to a note with English writing on it, my name was written down it like someone didn't know that in English you wrong from left to right and not Right down to the left.

_Kayce,_

_Your probably wondering why you have different robes from the others, it's to show you are a student of mine. I'll explain in the morning, Kaydin and you will be moved to a shared room later tomorrow._

_1st division captain Yamamoto Genryuusai _


	6. New routines

Bleach chapter6.

( Don't own bleach but I do own the OC's. )

A knock on the door, just a simple rap of the knuckles and I was awake. Opening one eye I scanned the room, same room I'd gone to bed in. Another rap on the door a little more forceful and I was pushing the blankets off me. "What!?" I shouted in a sleepy voice, I was not friendly when I first woke up. "Get your ass up Kayce!" came a voice I knew all to well, Kaydin my best friend who'd come to Soul Society with me and was told by Yamamoto that she could be a Shinigami the night before. "Do you know what freaking time it is Kaydin!?" I shouted as I put my feet on the floor and pushed off the bed. "No but get up!"

"It's not even fucking light out!"

"I don't care, GET UP."

"I am damn it." I walked over to the door and yanked it open staring at the blurry figure of my friend (I'd forgotten my glasses on the night stand.) "Good." Kaydin replied with what I thought was a smug look on her face. Rolling my eyes I smothered a yawn with my left palm. "Get dressed, we have to go see Yamamoto."

"Already? I haven't eaten."

"You can eat afterward or maybe he'll feed you while we're talking."

"Fine." I walked away from the door allowing Kaydin into "my" room. She looked around the room avoiding looking at me while I stripped out the hospital clothes and into the nearly backwards shinigami robes with the green belt and funky symbols stitched into the back and the chest and sleeves. I had worn a karate top but it had always come undone on my till my mother had bobby pinned it together for me when I was around 13, I hoped this wouldn't do what that top had done. Finding strings on the top I tied them together and thankfully it stayed closed. Plus it was long enough to go down to nearly my knees, I was pleased with that. Sliding the black top on over it I let it stay loose over the pants I pulled on next. The green belt helped the pants stay up and it was long enough to double as my katana holder. "The top isn't suppose to be like that stupid." Kaydin pointed out as I stretched. "Oh well, I think it looks cool."

"Whatever, lets go." Kaydin opened the door and outside I could see Shuuhei talking to someone, Kaydin paused and looked at him sorta dreamily before shaking her head and walking out of the room with me behind her. "Hey Kaydin San." Shuuhei greeted with a smile towards her. Kaydin stiffened and gave him one of those goofy shy grins as she bowed to him. "Good morning Shuuhei sama." her voice was kinda squeaky. "Who's that?" he asked referring to me. "My friend Kayce."

"Nice to meet you Kayce."

"It's nice to meet you as well." I replied bowing to him before I started to unwind the headphones from around my MP3 player, sure he was cute but Kaydin liked him so I wouldn't get attached to him, there would other guys. "I'm sorry Shuuhei Sama, we have a meeting with 1st division captain Yamamoto Sama and can't be late."

"It's understandable, I'll talk to you later Kaydin, bye Kayce." He waved to the two of us before turning back to the person on crutches he'd been talking to. Kaydin tried not to run from the hallway but I could see it was either running or stay sighing over Shuuhei all day. "Race you." I said and pushed her shoulder slightly and took a few steps ahead of her. "Bring it." The two of us sped down the halls, jumping over or around the people who occupied the halls this early in the morning.

"I WIN!" I announced hands in the air with my MP3 player dangling by my headphones and Kaydin huffed loudly next to me. "It was a tie dumb ass." she replied in a out of breath tone and I turned to grin at her. "It's about time you two got here." came a snappy voice and I jumped to turn around and see a woman with a seemingly permanent scowl on her face. "Dude, we ran all the way here, how are we late?"

"The order to arrive was given 20mins ago, YOU'RE LATE." She waved a book at me and I leaned back away from it. "What crawled up your ass and died?" I asked and she hit me with the book before grabbing my shoulders with one hand opening a door and shoving me inside, Kaydin nearly got shoved as well but she ducked under the woman's arms and dropped to her knees next to me with all that sever Japanese respect toward Yamamoto while I sat up in a relaxed pose one leg over the other with my arms supporting me. MP3 player Hard Rock Hallelujah in my right ear as I looked at the old man. "You're probably wondering why your clothes are so different from the other Shinigami." I liked a man who got to the point, his vice captain was pouring tea and left the pot on the table. "Please, before I go any further take a seat." Yamamoto pointed to two cushions before him. I pushed myself up walking over to the cushion and plopped down next to Kaydin setting my Katana down on the floor to my right.

"Kayce, your clothes are made to constrain your powers so your emotions will not hold sway over them."

"I'm not a damn little kid who needs to be watched over all the time!" The old man looked at me and I kept talking, it pissed me off to know that people where trying to control me, it was one thing for my father but for a man who I had thought only existed in a TV show was another thing all together. "Take the symbols off, I show you how much I can control my powers, set your freaking beard on fire!" Kaydin looked at me from the corner of her eye, slightly worried about my apparent anger toward Yamamoto. "I cannot do that Kayce."

"Why the hell not!?"

"For your own good and the good of soul society your powers WILL be bound until further notice."

"THAT'S FUCKED! I didn't do anything to you!"

"No but you are too strong to allow freedom."

"I'm not a slave."

"No, your not. You're my ward and until I say other wise all of your clothes will be made with those symbols and if I have to, I'll have them tattooed onto you young lady. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." I replied and glared at the floor hands on my knees. "What about me Sir?" Kaydin asked sheepishly

"You do not need this kind of precaution, your skills are in the sword and until you show otherwise you will have your Zanpakto." The old man took a sip of his tea before continuing. "You will both receive classes in private but together."

"Yes sir." Kaydin replied while I continued to glare at the floor _"I'm not going to stand this.. the moment I get a chance.. I'm breaking out and this damn place can kiss my ass." _I thought silently before lifting my head and glaring at the old man who looked at me cooly. I hated this, my powers where like a part of me, cut it off and I'm left with a deep hollow feeling as though something should be there. "Now, follow me and I'll show you to your room."

"Room?"I asked with a tilted head "Yes, you two will be sharing a room."

"Oh come on old man!"

"We do not have enough space for you two NOT to share a room." He stood up with that gnarled old walking stick and walked to another door that he slid open. Sighing I grabbed my sword and followed after him with Kaydin behind me. "You better not snore Kaydin." I told her with a grin and she slapped my shoulder. "I do not snore!!"

"Good cause I'd smother you if you did." I made the motion of using a pillow to smother someone and she laughed as we followed Yamamoto down a hall to a room.

The room was big like master bed room big! Two beds where in the room, night stands, lamps and a set of dressers. "I call this bed!" Kaydin shouted before darting across the room to a bed in a corner. "That's ok I got this side!" I replied as I ran to the bed on the opposite wall. "This is your room, keep it clean and no boys."

"What?! Take all my fun away! Ya know how I plan on fucking half the men in the soul society." I waved my arms and laughed, in truth I'd never even had a close distance boy friend. (LAME) Kaydin laughed and sat up on her bed. "As if Kayce, you'd scare all the guys away."

"Oh please, I can get any man I want."

"I have yet to see it."

"Cause at school I don't want any boys."

"I understand why."

"Well, you two have the day off for today but tomorrow you have training." With that Yamamoto walked off his cane thumping on the floor as he left. I began picking at my clothes again slightly annoyed at how the symbols would stop my powers from being used. That damn annoying wall was still there too, cut off from damn near everything I knew. "You think they'll catch the others?" I asked and Kaydin shrugged her shoulders as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling. "Probably.. but I hope it's them over the bad guys."

"What bad guys?"

"The hollows."

"Oh please, I trust them to trip and fall over themselves before they'd get their asses kicked." Kaydin laughed slightly before sighing and rolling over so her back was to me, it was depressing to know that we where basically nothin but well kept prisoners. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep listening to 'because of you' by Ne-yo.


	7. Falling for the men

Bleach, chapter 7.

"Kaaaaayce." My face was poked and I growled rolling over to turn my back toward the one who dared poke me. "Kayceeeeee." Another poke but to my back this time. Growling I sat up and saw a blurry image of blond, pale skin, soul reaper clothes and an amused smile. Kaydin was waking me up AGAIN! It the third time this week. "What?" I growled and she smiled at me, our training had begun the day that Yamamoto had us in this room, we where let out to roam the halls but only to certain parts and nearly always accompanied by a person we could get along with. Kaydin with Shuuhei and me with certain people of the demon arts and 4th division. "I'm bored." She announced and I groaned, sometimes I thought she could be very well related to me with how she acted at times. "Go back to bed." I turned back over and hid my head in the pillow but she pounced onto the bed. "It's morning! Almost lunch time, don't tell me your still tired from your training." She pouted and shook me till I rolled over onto my stomach where she sat on me like I was part of the bed. "Kidou can't be that hard."

"Bull shit, you try it."

"I do."

"Only the small spells, I'm stuck focusing my energy into smaller portions and aiming.." Kaydin gave me a flat look before I kept talking. "For hours on end."

"I can already do that." she announced rather proudly and I rolled my eyes. "Well here." I grabbed her arm and let her feel the pressure I felt when I tried to hold back my powers and she gasped. "Ok maybe you do have it hard but UP FAT ONE! You can't be the fat one without eating." She jumped up with hands on her hips before she noticed I was rolled over, she dragged me out of bed. Landing on the floor I growled but pulled my clothes back into place, I'd slept in my uniform for Kidou training. "Le gasp Kayce! Your getting skinny!" Kaydin poked at my sides and I swatted at them, how could I not loose weight with all the running they had me doing. Kaydin herself was toning up to with her sword practicing. "I don't care, food is what I want and food is what I shall get since you dragged me out of my WARM bed." I leaned back stretching hearing my spine pop. Kaydin jumped around like she had all the energy in the world before darting down the hall that lead to the halls of the building and inevitably to the mess hall. I followed at a slower pace till she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. "God woman did you get kissed or something!?" I panted as we turned a corner at a full run and scared a number of the 5th and 6th division people. Kaydin blushed and shook her head. "No!" she only pushed on even harder, yep she'd been kissed.

We reached the mess hall in a record time, under 30mins! Sure that was a slow pained walk from our room to the mess hall between training sessions but shhh. Sniffing the air I could smell something sweet so I didn't need any more urging to get my food. Rice with brown sugar and breads, I was in heaven. Plopping down across from Kaydin at a table near the back of the room I looked around as I stuffed my face happily. She was dreamily sighing as a group of guys walked in. Shuuhei was in the middle of them and I laughed to myself, Kaydin was enamored over this guy and not just because he was cute. He was a sweet guy towards her. Kaydin noticed my smirk and turned to look at me. "Whats so funny Choji?"

"You making fan girl faces at Shuuhei."

"I am not!" She protested loudly and swatted me in the shoulder, it just made me laugh harder and choke on the rice in my mouth. "I'm going to kill you." she growled with a chopstick in hand she stabbed it into my hand making me help. "Haha serves you right." She crossed her arms as I looked at the round impression left by the chopstick, nearly anything was a weapon in her hands. I finished my food and sat back down once I had cleaned my tray. "Oh Shuuhei," I sighed with my hand clasped near my face making heart eyes at the back fo the man. Kaydin choked on her food. "OH SHUUHEI!" I shouted and he looked over as Kaydin jumped the table to choke me. Landing on my back I fought with my friend who's hands attempted to strangle the life from me, I couldn't help but laugh despite my position, the look on her face was priceless. Shuuhei came up behind me and I pointed toward him. "Loook a Shuuhei!" My voice was sorta funny sounding cause her hand was closing around my windpipe but she looked back to smile ever so sweetly and choke me even more. "Hi Shuuhei." her cheeks where a rosy color and not because she was blushing either. "Hello Kaydin, why are you choking Kayce?"

"She annoyed me."

"Did you call my name?" The man was seemingly uncaring if I died or lived by Kaydin's hands, so much for a knight in shining armor in him for me. "N-n-n-no." she stammered out before shaking me as she choked me sorta so my head hit the ground. "Kaydin... you might wanna let go... her face is turning colors." Shuuhei pointed toward me and she followed his finger to look at my dark red almost purple face. "Ooops." She muttered and let me go. Gasping I laid on my back still pinned by Kaydin and growled at her under my breath. "Shut up Kayce." I rolled my eyes but fell silent. "Well.." Shuuhei said slightly confused looking but he leaned across the low table to kiss Kaydin on the cheek and she nearly died. Her face turned a bright red and when he leaned back to grin and wave goodbye as he left the room she let out a squeak before falling to her left in a trance of sheer fan girl ectasy. I rolled to my right and sat up rubbing my neck, Kaydin was a viscious girl sometimes but I'd hate to see what she'd do to her enemy. "KAYCE HE KISSED ME!" She squealed almost in my ear. "Yeah... and I'm loosing my hearing because of you."

"That doesn't matter, SHUUHEI KISSED ME!"

"On the cheek."

"Don't ruin this moment child."

"Cha, okies." I rolled over more and climbed to my feet as Kaydin lost herself in a fan girl's delirium, I wondered what it was like to have the guy you liked like you back. My luck was having lesbians and Bi girls falling for me or a guy I don't like falling for me. I was sorta cursed in the boyfriend department. I had work to do, I had never finished it from last night, sighing softly I shook Kaydin but she was a bit busy drooling with pulsing heart eyes to pay attention to me. It made me laugh but I still left the room after telling her I would be doing paper work for the 4th division captain and vice. My feet touched the cold floorboards of the wrap around deck, Sakura trees where in blossom and even though I didn't like the color pink the sight was beautiful. "You like the Sakura blossoms don't you Kayce?" Came a male voice from behind me and I jumped to spin around and look at Zaraki Kenpachi. "There.. ok." I shrugged slightly as he strode forward and toward over me, he was at least 6 and a half feet tall that might of been counting his hair too.. but I didn't know. "Have you had a chance to deside about that fight?" he let his eye drift toward me before looking out toward the garden again. "No, I have been busy, I'm sorry Kenpachi sama." The man smirked at me before nodding, "I do not doubt your words Kayce. Yamamoto has you under guard at all times."

"I know."

We let the silence drag on for a bit before I noticed that small pink haired girl was not on his shoulders. "Kenpachi.." I looked at him and he looked toward the gardens still, he twitched a bit before looking at me. "What?"

"Where is the pink haired girl that rides on your shoulder?"

"Kusajika Yachiru?"

"No your evil twin." I replied putting my hands on my hips, he smirked at me before looking around again. "She is off playing with Byakuya."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was just curious.. she's always with you." Kenpachi nodded his head. He seemed so old but for some odd reason I liked him, maybe it was just a crush or random spawning of possible friendship I couldn't tell though I had no time to get head over heels for a man who could be old enough to be my dad. "Sorry Kenpachi, I have work to do." He grunted his accent before I darted down the wrap around deck toward the 4th division section.

"Ah Kayce chan, it's good to see you up, we where worried you had overworked yesterday." Unohana Retsu said in her soft voice but I grinned at her. "Nah, I'm just fine."

"That's good to hear." She handed me stack of files. "I can't seem to find my vice captain, would you mind putting these into the cabinets?" I juggled the heavy folders in my arms and peeked at the woman over them. "No, I don't mind." Unohana smiled before starting to walk down a hall toward the **ICU **section of the halls. Walking to the filing room I started to put them away with ABC order which was annoying cause I was sorta dyslexic with names and things I couldn't pronounce. All the files where in english but to the hell if I could pronounce Yamatika Refukon properly without hearing it first. 24files and it took me nearly an hour to file and sort them correctly. Coming out of the room I hissed at the lights outside like a vampire. "Kayce!" Kusajika announced with a smile, the small girl came running up to me and flung herself at me. "Spikey hair!" She patted my now wild unruly inch long hair that refused to lay down no matter how many brushing I gave it. "Hello Kusajika chan, why are you here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you, Ken chan is sleeping." she smiled at me before I nodded my head and she clamored onto my shoulders just like if I was Kenpachi, I don't think she walked all that much. "It's the middle of the day...Why's Kenpachi asleep?" I turned my head to look at her the little girl shrugged at me before she jumped to my left shoulder and giggled. "Kayce!!!!!" Kaydin screeched and came running up behind me to spin me around and commence jumping around like a Kangaroo. "What Kaydin?" I rubbed my eye with a free hand and she squealed loudly. "Shuuhei wants to go to the festival with me!"

"Ah? Really!! Ken chan wants to go with spiky hair!" Kusajika said with a wide mouth and Kaydin paused to look at the little. "YOUR SO CUTE!' She snatched Kusajika from my shoulders and crushed the girl to her chest. "Tell me more of Ken chan wanting to go on a date with Kayce." Kaydin had that glint in her eyes, I'd never live this down if she found out that I sorta had a liking of Kenpachi. Kusajika was about to open her mouth before I snatched her away with a hand over her mouth. "Nooo It's ok, LET KENPACHI ASK ME." I said it threw gritted teeth and Kaydin got a devil smile. "Kusajika chan, I'll igve you candy if you tell me what Ken chan is planning."

"Cwande?!" My hand muffled most of the word 'candy' from Kusajika's mouth but she jumped out of my arms and into Kaydin's, damn her and her parental like sway over smaller children! "Well," Yachiru started and I fell over, I'd lost. "Ken chan likes Kayce sorta I guess, he wants to take her to the festival cause she likes Sakura blossoms." The child was given a piece of candy and Kaydin smiled deviously at me. "Thank you Yachiru Chan, Kayce, come with me." Kaydin grabbed me and dragged me into an empty room and squealed at me. "Kenpachi is awesome Kayce!"

"He's old!"

"So? I'm sure those killer scars and deadly looking eyes make your knees melt!"

"No.. not really."

"You LIE."Kaydin announced with her hands on her hips, I found it annoying that people thought me having a crush was 'cute' I was 'ebil' not 'cute' yes ebil not evil. If you played Adventure quest you would understand. "Ok so I like a man with some scars and I killer look in his eye.. Doesn't mean I like Kenpachi." I leaned against the door with my chin resting on my chest a sorta dejected look on my face. "We still have to get home so Yamamoto doesn't get the others, like he has us." Kaydin sighed and nodded her head. "But while we are here might as well learn what we can and have fun while we're at it." Kaydin grabbed my hands and spun me around. "You have Kenpachi and I have Shuuhei, we can double date!" She seemed so enthused about having a man in her life but I was less enthused, Kenpachi being old was just an excuse I had come up with, I didn't want a man from Soul Society because I knew I'd have to leave and then he would only see me when he had time off.. It wouldn't be fair to keep a long distance relationship. Ok scratch that I was a coward, I didn't want to fall in love because it hurt when it came to an end. "I don't want a date Kaydin, I'm leaving Soul society and not coming back, I won't be Yamamoto's puppet to hunt hollows and play good guard dog." I put my hands on my hips and Kaydin rolled her eyes before pointing at me. "You know very well that if we don't stay here and learn the Hollows will attack us and then because we don't know what to do someone is going to get hurt, Stop being stupid Kayce." I growled and left the room, screw Yamamoto, screw everything in this "soul society" I'd go back to the way my life before I came here and everything would be fine.

"JUST GO FOR IT!!" Kaydin screamed at me from the doorway of the room we'd once both occupied.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach Chapter8

(( I don't own bleach but the OC's are mine ))

Kaydin started to shake me, first thing in the damn morning and this girl was waking me up to go to a damn festival! I hate flowers.. they attracted bees and I was scared to death of bees. "Geeet up!" Kaydin whispered in my ear before jumping back and shouting "GET UP!" as loud as she could. Groaning I rolled over and grabbed for my glasses, my hand brushed my sword and it toppled over onto the floor with a loud crash of metal and sheathing. "I'm up, I'm up." I muttered. Today was the Sakura blossom festival, three days after Kenpachi had asked me and Shuuhei had asked Kaydin to go, Kaydin had announced to both of them that her and I would be going together so it would be a double date either they liked it or not. The two of them had seemed disgruntled at the fact that the other would be there but at the moment I just wanted Kaydin to shut up! The little sprite like blond was bouncing around in her shinigami robes, decorated for the festival with trimmings and amulets her hair was done up in a way she saw sexy. If all women did this for a man they liked.. I think I was gonna stay single for the rest of my life, it was too much hassle. "Take a shower Kayce you can't go looking like that." Kaydin plucked at my sleeping clothes disdainfully as I rubbed my eyes with the back of a hand. "The hell if I can't."

"Well your not."

"You wanna test?"

"No now go change."

"Yes MASTA." I bowed to her and stormed over to the dresser, I had not made any alterations to my normal wear but Kaydin had managed to make me agree to her doing my hair. I'd been in the spirit world for nearly 3 weeks so my hair was actually long enough to do something with but just barely, it was long enough to get in my damn way at practice or when I was trying to do something. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Kaydin snapped at me like my real mom might do if I had 10mins to catch the bus and she'd just woken me up. Grabbing my clothes I snapped back at her with a middle finger in her face before slamming the door to the bathroom shut. Fucking women. Yeah I might be a girl but I was nearly classified as a guy with how I dressed when I had my normal clothes and with how short my hair was. The bathroom was steamy from Kaydin's early morning shower and smelled of freesia shampoo. I stripped and washed with the warm water of the shower cascading over my body, it felt good. Stepping out I dried off and slid into my clothes. Black top tucked in with the white over thingy hanging loose, and my white pants pulled up to my knees and tied there with lengths of cloth. Kaydin frowned at how I had dressed but then again I didn't really mind, she was getting away with doing my hair and some make up, I could get away with wearing my clothes how I chose. "Your so stubborn Kayce.. You could look really nice in that uniform if you tucked it in and wore it right." she fussed as I rolled my eyes and grabbed my MP3 player. A knock to the door came as Kaydin wielded my worse enemy to my hair and we shouted "COME IN." in unison before giggling. "Hey Kaydin." Shuuhei said with a raised hand as he was followed in by Kenpachi, Kaydin waved for Shuuhei to come over so she could hug him and still attack my poor hair with that damn comb.. at the length it was the cowlicks where more defined at the back and front of my head no matter how she fussed with it. Kenpachi watched a bit from a distance in what seemed like a permanent grimace toward what Kaydin was doing. "I can't do anything with your hair Kayce.. it won't stay." Kaydin licked her palm and pressed it to the back of my head. I shot out of the chair hissing and messing with my cowlick. "Damn it!! It was staying Kayce!" She whined and Shuuhei chuckled as I started to drag my head across the flooring. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!! YOU SPIT ON YOUR HAND AND YOU PUT IT TO MY HEAD!" I screeched and ran to the bathroom to dunk my head under the shower head. Whipping my head about, water droplets flew and I heard Kenpachi roar with laughter from the other room. "You are too stubborn to give in during your classes but when your friend tames your hair you freak. Priceless." He grinned and I scowled at him, he raised his hands to me with that grin and I put my hands on my hips, stubborn man. Shuuhei was snickering up behind Kaydin as I shook the last of the water from my head. Hair standing on end over itself I felt the hot water drip down my back. "Lets go!" Kaydin announced and she grabbed my arm and then Shuuhei's collar and dragged us from the room tossing her head for Kenpachi to follow.

Flights of stairs, long hallways and lots of corridors later we where outside in the festival air, I could hear fire works going off in the distance and laughing all around. Kenpachi came up behind me silently and just stood there looking at nothing really as Kaydin and Shuuhei dragged each other every which way toward stands and the like. Tilting my head back I looked at Kenpachi, intimidating, scared, lean and wicked looking he made a few people choose another way to walk but my head rested easily just about mid sternum on him and he looked down at me with a curios look to his eye. "What you wanna do?" I asked and he shrugged slightly. "You still haven't said yes or no to my fight." His voice was soft and it held a playful tone to it if a voice like his had a playful tone. "But you'd own me, I'm not a very good fighter."

"Given time to make you mad, you'd keep my eyes open during a fight."

"Oh joy, I'd keep you awake while you pound me into the ground.. " Kenpachi leaned forward, his form bending and shielding mine in a easy manner of sensiable support of a comrade. "You are far stronger then you let on.. Break the barrier you have built and you'll be far stronger." his arms where wrapped around my body in what could of been a hug or embrace if he hadn't been resting his chin on my head like I was a bit of a kickstand. "Here, let me show you something." He stood up and walked a few feet to one side before turning to see if I followed, I hung back a moment before looking around and tagging after him. His large form hiding me nicely as he advanced threw the crowds that split for him like he was Moses in the red sea. Eventually he lead me to a clearing that was devoid of people and he sat down cross legged his sword in his lap, gleaming eye watching me sorta like a wild but bored wolf might. "Sit." He commanded and I stepped closer and sat with my sword laying next to me. "You putting your sword at your side shows you don't expect an attack, that you feel safe." He said and I tilted my head a bit. Well.. How else was I suppose to have it? Unsheathed and laying across my shoulder like I'd just gotten done killing a few wanksters who wanted to step up to me? "Well.. I sorta do feel safe.. I mean your skill is way better then mine and I don't think a hollow or enemy would attack during a festival." He chuckled and leaned forward his nose less then an inch from mine. "Enemies attack when you least expect it." He picked up my sword and laid it in my lap with a firmness that told me he'd not like it if I put it back at my side. I looked at the black sheathed sword with a bit of a frown. I'd always wanted a sword back home but my mom had never had the money to get me one as I got older.. My younger brother always got things before me since he was around mom more and would wear her down till he got what he wanted. For some odd reason I just couldn't see me killing anything with it. Even if I was a wrestler.. I was a crappy one back home cause I couldn't force myself to hurt someone and two hours of practice didn't make me strong enough to take on a guy of weight ranging from over 215 to 285 either all muscle or fat.. I wasn't fast either.. It showed in my classes with how I lagged behind the other students, even if the teachers told me in time I'd get faster once I shed the pudgy fat. Kenpachi was looking at me with that intense golden eye and I shivered from it, it told of a long history of fights. "Hit me." Kenpachi commanded, I blinked at him with a confused look. "Hit you?"

"Yes. hit me." He stood up and tossed his sword to one side and took mine doing the same to it. "Hit me." He said again and I stared up at him, I didn't like hurting people. Kenpachi let out a sort of growl before reaching down and pulling me to my feet with the front of my clothes. He let me go with my feet just a foot or so from the ground but I stumbled and took a step back. "I told you, hit me." he pushed my shoulder making me stumble back into a tree. "Kenpachi I can't fight, I don't know how.."

"Your classes aren't for you to pick your nose in Kayce," he pushed me again and made sure it put a weight in it so I felt it against my collar bone. "Stop it Kenpachi." I dodged the next push by ducking under the arm but he used his other one to force my head down toward the dirt. A move my brother used, anger sparked just a bit in my chest as he let up just enough for him to push me back. Stumbling back my foot hooked on the ground and I tripped into a backwards somersault where I ended up on my back staring at the sky. "Get up and hit me." He said and came to loom over me, quick as a striking hawk his fingers found the fabric of my top and yanked me to my feet, this time he tossed me up a bit into the air and let me fall. I screamed as I landed hard on the ground. I had a bit of a fear of not having things below my feet without my own free will. "Fight me Kayce!" He shouted at me and ran at me to swing a fist toward me, the most I did was cringe and hold my hand up to catch it, his weight and momentum sent me skidding across the ground with his fist in my hand. "I don't wanna fight, I don't like it!" I replied in a stressed tone but he growled and shoved me back. "Your strong, don't waste your untapped talent with foolish ideas of 'can't' or 'won't." He picked up that wickedly long sword and pointed the tip of it at the center of my chest. "Do it, or I'll kill you."

"I'm already dead.."

"You'll die again then Kayce. FIGHT BACK!" He pushed the sword forward making the point dig into my chest point drawing blood. "I'm not a fighter Kenpachi.. I'm not.."

"Are you weak?"

"No! I'm not weak.."

"Then fight back!" He jerked his arm back and lifted the sword high into the air as if to cut me from left shoulder to right hip but as it swung down I brought my arms up. just thinking the names of the shields I blocked his zanpackto. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU KENPACHI!" I shouted and swung my arm wide to leave him open to an attack but I didn't take it. I wasn't a fighter. I could play the fighter cause some part of me wanted to be strong but at heart.. I was just a scared little girl who wanted to go back to school and just worry about if my grades are up enough. He laughed and stabbed the sword into the ground to grab my chin and pull me forward to him. "Look at me." He demanded and I looked at him threw my glasses, emerald eyes full of stubbornness. "You are a fighter, it's why your alive Kayce, now either pick up that sword and fight or give up on life and die by my sword." He pulled his sword out of the ground and jumped back to land on the ground feet if not yards away from me. I saw my sword, laying on a bed of Sakura flowers at the bottom of a gnarled old tree. "Fine.. I'll fight." I growled and he gave a smile that would of made the devil proud. Striding over toward my sword I yanked it up and pulled the sheath off. "Bring it old man."

Kenpachi's movements where feirce, presise and totally intent on the kill, somehow I kept up with unconscious controls over my spells, my white top with most of the emrobrodered symbols fell off from the slashes of Kenpachi's sword. Sword to sword I could see that look of sheer joy painted across his face, I stumbled threw the next set of attacks somehow avoiding being killed though I did not come out unscathed. For what seemed forever he kept the barrage on, little by little I grew tired of it, my arms aches, my chest burned for more air as I panted, and my head was splitting from pulling up spells I wasn't suppose to be able to do with these clothes on. "Come Kayce," he taunted when she got in close with his sword. "hit me." Slowly exhaustion felt like it was taking over and something felt like it was breaking, just a bit. Kenpachi threw his sword the side and started to attack me with his fists, knowing KNOWING I wouldn't slash him or retaliate with anything other then a sheild. "BASTARD!" I shouted and dropped the sword to tackled him clean off his feet and perch on his chest, my knees didn't even really touch the ground with how big he was but he was pissing me off! "Hit me." He cooed and my fist connected with his lips as they started to peel back in a smile. I'd break his fucking face in! "KAYCE!" Came a shout and suddenly a form was tackling me to the ground, pinning me harshly onto the forest floor. "Fuck him!! Fuck you Kenpachi! In the eye with a fucking pitchfork!" my chest heaved, shirt exposing my cloth bound breast to Shuuhei who was perched rather precariously on my hips. "GET OFF OF ME NOW!" I seethed and he looked at me as if I'd lost my damn mind. With very little effort I bridged him off of me. Feet digging into the ground and head going into the ground my back arched making a bridge of my body and Shuuhei promptly fell off. "Kayce why where you fighting Kenpachi!? I thought you liked him!" Kaydin protested as I fidgeted with my top, it wasn't going to go back to looking decent unless I undid my pants and belt.. I wasn't going to do that. "He told me to fucking hit! For damn near the whole day he was egging me on! Telling me to hit him, taunting me!" I flung my arms wide and Kenpachi laughed at the look of stark anger, I'd never been this mad before.. distressed but never mad enough to tackle and bust someone in the damn mouth. "No need to worry Kaydin.. I was breaking Kayce's barrier.. It's still there but a few more days like this and It'll be gone." He snickered and I snarled like a rabid dog at him. It just made him laugh harder but Shuuhei and Kaydin looked at each other worriedly. Kaydin had never seen me with a temper.. I shouted and raged only in play to normally end up in a laughing fit but not to the point of tears. "You did well Kayce.. I honstly didn't think you'd hit me." Kenpachi walked forward and bent to kiss my forehead but I head butted him square in his damn nose. He laughed hard and held my head still and kissed my forehead that way. Asshole.. I'd bite his fucking throat out..


	9. Breakdowns

Bleach Ch9

With a sigh I leaned back against the door to the training room, it had been free for all day, pick your own opponent, weapons, and rules. It seemed half the class wanted to fight me! "KAYCE!" they called as I leaned against the door stiffening slightly. Since that fight with Kenpachi it felt like something was broken inside my head, something that had been there for a long time and with it broken my anger and will to strike back at people rose with it. My classes became easier and the praise from my teachers more pleasing. "I can't find her.." A student mumbled "She's gotten better.. she kinda scares me with that look she gets in her eyes at practice now."

"Yeah.. but she's not as good as the teacher says she can be... Her full power really scares me."The voices drifted off and I sagged against the door silently praising the gods for my good luck in dodging those two boys. A knock on the door made me jump and I pulled it open, face to face with my teacher. "Kayce.. this is still a class.. Get out of the weapons closet and find a partner."

"I don't want to fight though."

"This is a class for fighting, you will fight." The woman reached up and snagged my ear to pull me down the hall back toward the class room. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW." It became something close to a chant as I was lead down the hall by my ear. Being dragged around by my ear brought back memories of being a little kid and making my mom mad. "Look! Sensei brought Kayce chan back!" Announced a bubbly girl who immediatly attacked me. Yelping I tossed up a shield against her attack. Jumping back she frowned at the shield, her Zanpakto held steadily in her hands. Quick as a humming bird the girl darted back in toward me to attack the shield again and again from all directions. Unsheathing my sword I lunged at her, swords clashed with a loud CLANG. We jumped back and met in the middle again our blades grinding noisily against each other. Her name was Asura, long black hair, curvy body, probably a 10 to some guy, she had big brown eyes and walked with a sway, light on her feet and quick tempered she glared down her nose toward me. I was taller, bigger and stronger, not as fast but in this stalemate of blades I was sure I'd win. She jumped back and as she did I rushed to meet her. The feeling of something being broken in my head crept up again as I danced blades with Asura, round and round we went till I grew fed up with the stalemate. Jumping back I drew a symbol in the air, thinking the name to the kidou I was doing, a large cage trapped Asura and shrunk till it was about the same size as her. "Done." the teacher announced as I sheathed my blade and let the cage go. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you've done excellent work. Next pair!" The woman turned her attention back to the class, I walked to the locker room where my robes and things sat on a bench. I sat down onto the bench and started to strip my clothes off, I dropped off the clothes down a chute with my name on it. Running water was heated in the back, taking a shower I dried off and put my clothes on. Wearing them like always black top tucked in, white hanging loose. "KAYCE!" Kaydin called from down the hall, tilting my head I watched as the little blond rocketed toward me to tackle me with a hug. "Shuuhei asked me out on a date!" She was so happy about it that I had to smile, it wasn't that I wanted to but.. it just happened. "That's awesome Kaydin, where he is taking you?"

"To a lake. he said it's really beautiful.. but not as beautiful as ME!" She did a fan girl squeel of how sweet Shuuhei was being toward her with that romantic kind of approach. Tilting my head I smirked slightly at how weird my friend could be. "Lets go get something to eat.. It was free challenge day so I had to run from half my class."

"Oh I feel your pain, I have to do that too." Kaydin started to lead the way down the halls toward the lunch room. "Can you believe Shuuhei said that to me?"

"Well, you are pretty Kaydin." I shrugged slightly at a lost of what to say, a few guys had told me I was cute and flirted with me over the mics on COD4 after they figured out I was a girl and not a little boy. "You think so?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder at me "Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem."The two of us walked in silence down the halls, hands in my pockets I felt my MP3 player nestled deep within it, somehow something in the spirit realm kept it from dying and that was awesome cause I didn't have any Triple A batteries with me. That gooey stuff my physical body was in probably didn't do anything good for the spare battery in my hoodie pocket anyway. Walking into the lunch room I stopped dead in my tracks, Shuuhei and Kenpachi sat at a table with two extra trays sitting near them, they seemed to be having a discussion about something. Shuuhei was growling and pointing at Kenpachi with his chopsticks as if they might help Kenpachi see his point of view but Kenpachi was shrugging his big shoulders. Kenpachi turned his head as if he'd seen me with his blind side. He gave me a smile and I scowled slightly. I was still mad at him for making me fight him at the festival two days ago. Shuuhei blinked and turned his head to see Kaydin and he jumped up nearly falling over in his strides toward her. They hugged and I walked around them to sit down next to Kenpachi. Pointedly I put my sword down next to me and not in my lap, he frowned slightly as I picked up the chopsticks. Kaydin and Shuuhei sat down across from us, Kaydin looked away from Shuuhei to register the fact that I wasn't looking at Kenpachi. "Kayce, you can't still be mad about Kenpachi makin you fight during the festival."

"I am, I don't like hurting people."

"He just wants to help you."

"Maybe I don't want help, I was just fine before he came in and made something in my damn head break." I stabbed the chopsticks into the rice and bit down rather roughly, my eyes closed to make my agitation known. "Women hold grudges, I do not mind if she is mad, she'll thank me later when it saves her life,"

"I didn't need any help before Kenpachi! If it wasn't for that damn Hollow attacking my school I'd of been just fine for the rest of my life!" If I hadn't been so hungry I would of got up and left the food right there. "Your weakness is not wanting to hurt people. You can't be strong without breaking that weakness."

"I am strong in my own way! I don't want to change to survive.."

"Then you'll die."

"I will not! I'll get stronger and learn to fight in other ways."

"How? You cannot even strike back at your opponent until you are in a rage, your all defense Kayce and that gets no one anywhere."

"Bullshit! The battle is long that way but I have patience."

"But does your body have the energy to last for days with a hollow or an enemy raining down attacks on you?"Shuuhei interjected and I turned a glare at him so fierce he shrunk back slightly. "I don't care, I'll get strong on my own with or without your guys help." I finished my food in silence and left the tray on the table.

My feet carried me down the halls and wrap around decks on the building, I wanted to leave, I wanted to be alone but the place seemed to be infested with Shinigami today. Eventually I found a bridge sitting over some water in a canal. I sat down on the side, my legs hanging threw a gap in the rails of the bridge. "I don't need help.. I can do stuff on my own." I muttered dangerously to myself. I'd been this way in school, I hated asking for help or doing things I didn't want to do. It made my grades bad in some classes and resulted in me getting kicked out of class once in my Sophomore or Freshman year when I had told the teacher off for something I couldn't even really remember now. Sword by my side I looked at it with a sad stare, I'd always wanted to be strong, to know that I could be good at something and I'd found it threw drawing or writing and with my powers most of the time. Sadly my little brother was stronger and knew more then me because I'd thought I was going crazy when they first came into play and hid them from my parents. A heavy footstep made me look toward the reason. A large black figure was moving over the bridge toward me. "Kayce Marie Wolfe." It hissed at me, how did it know my full name? Standing up I put a hand toward where my sword should of been, it wasn't there. Wincing slightly I backed away, nothing in this place should of known my name, I only gave them the first which was Kayce, Kaydin didn't even know my full name. "Come with me Kayce." It purred as it stepped forward towards me, closing the distance between us faster then any shinigami could of done. My back pressed up against a tree and the figure stood not even a foot away from me. Its hand went up to my face, cold pale fingers sending goosebumps up my body. I pulled for my powers but the robes activated the blocks and I was helpless. It stepped forward just a bit and the hood of the creature fell back to show a face with a mask, it was one of those things that where part hollow and part shinigami. "We need your help Kayce." It's fingers reached around to grip the just long enough hair and pulled my head forward in a tight grip. Glaring I put a hand to the center of my chest, the warning systems in my body went off like crazy, it was doing something and I couldn't stop it. The symbols of my clothes burst into flame but died out the moment the thread holding the symbol was gone. "You will help us yes?" It purred happily to see the shock on my face. "I don't know, what do you need help with?"

"With something very important."

"Depends on what that is."

"I'll tell you once you've agreed to help."

"Then you're not getting my help." The person glared at me and pushed my shoulders against the tree roughly, face close to mine I could sense the rage clear as day emanating off of it "I've helped you now help me!"

"Make me." I lifted a knee and pushed the figure back a good three or four feet from the the force. "Fine." The figure jumped forward to slam a open palm into my chest, driving the air from me. "Alright ass hole." I growled and wove a sheild around him, a blue bubble encased the figure. "Rule one. Don't fucking touch me, I'm in a bad mood." The figure cackled and a heavy blow sent me to the ground, looking behind me I saw nothing, the laugh of the figure increased. "Oh I won't touch you." Suddenly flows of power from the figure wrapped around me tightly. Struggling against them I felt them dig into my body with each thrashing movement. "Now now, your gonna hurt yourself."

"Shut the fuck up ass lick!" I snarled and the bubble around it started to turn red with heat, a blast of red energy that mimicked a lightening bolt arced from the sky and plowed into the bubble to set the man on fire. A loud laugh sent a spike of fear threw me. "OH your so strong, your energy just radiates from you like a overflowing container!" The figure walked forward, clothes from the waist up burned to nothingness and it's body scorched. It must be male with the lack of tits; moving with a speed it tackled me to the ground and perched it's self on my waist. "Oh your powerful.. so strong, untamed energy and whats this? Oh your little wall is breaking.. Kenpachi is such a problem..." The figure put a hand to my head and I screamed as it felt like my head was being set on fire. Energy from me lashed out insanely toward the figure blowing him back into the canal. Sitting up I put a hand to my head, shaking I couldn't understand how these people could do this to me, always faster or stronger then me. "Kayce!" Came a shout and I spun around on the balls of my feet ready to dart. It was only Kenpachi, Kaydin and Shuuhei. Shuuhei stopped in his tracks looking a bit sick, Kaydin looked back at him. "whats wrong?"

"Her power is far stronger then Kenpachi's, I can't get any closer without being crushed.."

"I don't feel anything."

"You've grown use to it... she's not going to attack you.. she'll attack me at the drop of a hat though."

"She's not like that."

"Look at her eyes Kaydin, she's got that look."

"What look?"

"Of a caged animal.." Shuuhei said nothing more and Kaydin looked toward me with a worried look in her eyes and I bared my teeth toward Kenpachi, the grass and shrubs around me for nearly 20feet in every direction was pressed flat to the ground. Kenpachi walked into the circle with a slight grimace but kept walking till he was close enough to touch me. He was panting. "I told you Kayce, that you where strong, now control your energy."

"Fuck off Kenpachi,"I flexed my fingers where pointed nails where growing, my hair longer, more untamed, everything was changing about me. "Put a leash on it!" He shouted and I flinched, I hated it when anyone yelled at me. "Don't you like the feel of another persons spirit energy? How it just envelopes you, crushes the life from you." I laughed as I forced a flow to wrap around Kenpachi like a pleased cat before I flexed it to squeeze him tightly. "You wanted to fight.. Didn't you Kenpachi sama? Your chance is now.. If you want you can even use your Zanpakto against me. I'll just kill you."

"Kayce! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Shut up!" I shouted at Kaydin sending a whip of energy into her and Shuuhei to knock them back a couple hundred feet. "Do not attack your comrades!" Came a thundering voice to my left. It was the old man, "Oh?" I turned to look at him and Kenpachi wrapped his arms around me crushing me to him. My ribs creaked with the force of the hug but I pushed a weave between me and him that pushed him back to just outside of the 20foot circle that surrounded me. "Do not be so foolish Kayce, Kenpachi loves you do not scorn his love."

"I'll scorn what ever the fuck I want you bald headed fool. You put spells on me, you contained my powers and hold me against my will! I should kill you now." I growled as a set of fangs replaced my eye teeth. "Who took off your seals?" Ryugensai asked calm as ever toward my insults and rage, it calmed me a bit to know I could not destroy every bridge. "Him." I pointed to the figure that was pulling it's self out of the canal sopping wet. "Get him." The old man didn't even need to point as a number of the captains darted after the man who had released my powers. It felt so good, I could feel my dads fake shield still in place, it felt good to feel something normal again. "Calm yourself Kayce."

"I am calm."

"Show me."

"Go fuck yourself." I willed my powers back as much as I could, the 20foot circle expanded to 30 then shrunk to nearly just 4-5 feet around me. I turned away from him but I heard a chorus of shouts from all around. "Demon art!" The rest I didn't manage to hear as symbols flew threw the air and slam against the wall of energy around my body. some bounced off others stuck and seeped against me, once again created that damn control over my powers. I nearly weep, I'd never be free if I stayed here. Slowly I fell to my knees and the wall of energy left, all of my powers withdrew into me, a small compact ball in my chest that beat and filled my body with it's power like my heart did with my blood. The symbols seared into my arms and I felt Kenpachi kneel next to me. "Are you ok?"

"NO I'm not fucking Ok! I'm not a dog to collar.. I'm not suppose to be tame.. It's not me." I dug my nails into the ground, I'd attacked Kaydin, my only friend here, I'd never hear the end of it but I'd loose her trust so much. Head dropping to the ground I felt a few tears spring up into my eyes. Kenpachi's arms wrapped around me and I growled at him but he didn't let me go, I felt like a fool, crying like an idiot, I'd been free and yet I'd willingly let them catch me again. It wasn't fair. it just wasn't. "You'll be free once again..Kayce." Kenpachi said softly and I bit my lower lip as warm salty tears flowed down my face. "When?" I mumbled softly to low for him to hear even if he was right next to me.


	10. Saying Sorry

Bleach Ch10

Kenpachi leaned over me as I lay on my stomach in the dirt panting hard. Three days ago I had been freed of my clothing restraints over my demon arts power for just a few minuets by some half hollow half shinigami man. I had lost myself and attacked my best friend Kaydin. I'd been rebound with the seals and Kenpachi was my constant overseer. Kaydin had lived but a rift had grown, she was angry at me and my appearance had changed to that of a demon, a constant reminder that I was no longer the Kayce she had known back at school. Long hair hung down my back and splayed out around my body as I attempted to push myself up off the ground. Claws dug into the packed dirt and green animal like eyes glared at the sandals of the man I had somehow fallen in love with and yet hated so much right now. His hair was loose and hanging around his body, three days of constant working with him made me want to slit his throat. Apparently I had made a subconscious barrier in my mind of hurting people and he wanted it broken, dust, demolished into nothing but a half remembered memory. Coughing I slowly lifted my head and pushed myself over. Panting heavily I closed my eyes and Kenpachi flopped or rather crumpled into a sitting position next to me. "I hate you.." I muttered softly and he laughed "You think that now." he patted the top of my head, he was still trying to break the barrier even if we were about ready to pass out. I snapped my teeth at his hand and growled. "Ooo feisty." he muttered before laying back on the ground next to me, my eyes started to droop and in moments I was out cold.

It was hours before I came around, I found myself bathed clean and in clean clothes, my hair was combed. but I was in those damn clothes that had the restraints on them. "You're awake." Came a gruff voice, Kenpachi's voice, I turned my head to look at him sleepily. it was him alright. Black hair hanging loose around his head and his single eye that wasn't covered by the patch held a certain warmth to it when he looked at me. "I thought you'd be out longer."He walked over to me and ran a hand threw his hair, I guess he'd been hoping I sleep a couple of days for him to get his strength back or something. "You're making me look old Kayce."

"You are."

"I am not."

"Yes, yes you is." Kenpachi regarded me with a cold look and I rolled over onto my stomach to look around the cottage/shack that he had acquired for our training. Rough boards made up the walls and the floor was dirt but during the spring it sorta didn't matter since it wasn't raining or snow bound. Pushing myself up from the bed I felt muscles and bones protest or slide back into place, training with Kenpachi was not easy. "Here." Kepnachi handed me a cup of water, I looked into the depths of the cup; hair stood up all around my head, no matter what I did with it it always stood up, my eyes where a even more intense green then normal, all the baby fat I'd had was burned off and nothing was left but whip cord lean muscle, my eyeteeth where fangs more then teeth and my nails where turned into claws. No matter how I chewed them they didn't break and I didn't need my glasses anymore but I still carried them around out of habit I guess. "We're going back tomorrow.. rest up Kayce."

"Alright." I didn't want to ask why we where heading back, I didn't really care why but I knew what I'd do once I got back. I'd find Kaydin and tell her I was sorry for being a dumb ass. "Go back to sleep."

"Was thinking about doing that.." I replied but I pushed myself out of bed, my legs shook and I nearly collapsed but Kenpachi grabbed my arm to hold me up from the ground. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"Yes but sit down." Kenpachi let me go and I fell backwards onto the bed with a sigh, I hated being this weak, a few moments later I was handed food, what kind I don't know but I ate it and I was happy for it. I went back to sleep afterward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in town I walked next to Kenpachi who was greeted warmly by his unit but they only gave me warry glances, I hated those looks and immediately went to find Kaydin. I found Renji about an hour later of searching the maze like construction of halls and corridors. "Renji kun!" I called out to him and he jerked to look at me. Long hair, muscular build, almost glowing green eyes I guessed I was a shock to see. "Do you know where Kaydin is?"

"Library."

"Thank you." I bowed to him and turned to leave but he reached out and grabbed my shoulder, he instantly pulled his hand back as if I had burned him. "Your reatsu.. It's a physical thing now.. I mean it was high before but now your body can't hold it in.. What happen Kayce?"

"I'll tell you some other time.. I have to find Kaydin now." Renji eyed me uneasily before reaching out to me again but stopped his hand still inches from my body and it looked like something was sparking between us. "Just.. this way. I'll show you library." Now that I thought about it.. I didn't know where the library was. Yeah I was brilliant, looking for someone in a place I didn't know the location of, pure genius! Renji lead me to the library and left me at the door looking me over once more. If he kept looking at me like I'd knock his teeth in! Looks like that where sorta reserved for guys I liked and when I was in the mood to be looked at! Turning my attention from Renji I looked at the large double doors that lead to the next room. Large, solid oak or maybe it was cherry? I didn't know I'd never really worked with woods except in wood shop and that had only been pine or cedar since maple, oak, cherry and what not was too expensive to wasting on kids who'd be making boxes or useless stuff. Tugging at a tuft of hair from the cowlick at the front of my head in uneasiness before I pushed the heavy carved wood inward. My eyes scanned the library, tables, books, shelves, high colored windows poured distorted pools of light onto the hard wood floor. "Kaydin." I called softly feeling my tongue brush my teeth and roof of my mouth as I spoke. Damn it, I so didn't need a random accent taking over when I was trying to talk to my friend and apologize for sending her and her man flying like probably half a football field! "Kaydin." I called again and this time a soft sound of laughter reached my ears followed by "How was that?" a meek reply I could hardly make out sounded like 'oh my god' or something along those lines. Walking forward my socked feet made no noise on the flooring as I started to climb the stairs and find that noise. "Stop that." It was a bit louder and definitely female, could it be Kaydin? I heard a bit of heavy breathing, a table moving across the floor made a loud protest and a loud gasp followed by even more louder panting started to send the hairs on my neck up. Maybe I shouldn't be looking for them if it was Kaydin and Shuuhei doing what I think they where doing. Slowly I saw a moving form and found a couple totally paying attention to each other. My face turned red as I saw a woman's face peek up from behind the shoulder of a man, not Kaydin and not Shuuhei but still! Her eyes opened wide and she let out a moan as the man did something to her neck and his hands weren't around her body. Face starting to turn crimson I backed away but heard a "OH MY GOD! You two get a fucking room!" A book flew threw the air and slammed into the back of the woman's head cutting off a what I would think to be a whimper from the look on her face but that was gone. She howled in pain and the man looked up from what ever he was doing to glare at the little blond that was my friend Kaydin. Shuuhei stood behind her his arms crossed his face a bright crimson from either embaressment or the urge to laugh I couldn't tell. "You bitch!" The woman hissed as the man stepped away from the woman wiping his hands off on his pants and the woman jumped up her robes a total array of confusion. A zanpakto appeared in her hands and she started to advance toward Kaydin but I let out a growl. My own growl scared me! I shit you not, my growl echoed around the library sounding like a very angry animal. "Go for it." I said as I stepped around the bookcase. "Touch my friend with that Zanpakto and I'll tear you limb from limb or maybe scar your brain so bad you'll be a fucking vegetable." I stepped forward and the man who'd been whipping his fingers off stood stiff as a rod as he looked at me, all the color draining from his face. Kaydin's eyes widened but the woman actually fainted right then and there. God did I smell or something? "Choji?!" Kaydin stepped forward totally forgetting about the man and woman for a second. "Yeah.." I muttered my head down a bit and she ran up to me to hug me but a bright shower of sparks scared her. "What the hell was that!?"

"My reatsu.. it's been like that since I attacked you.. I'm really sorry I did that.. I wasn't thinking clearly." Slowly I dropped to my knees and bowed my head to the floor, I don't know why but It was like I had to beg or something. "Kayce.. get up." Kaydin said and walked forward again, this time ignoring the shower of sparks as reatsu's rubbed and started to cause friction that worsened as she came closer. "Choji get up." She reached down and pulled me to my feet. "But I had no right to attack you, even mad or crazed I should of known you as a friend.."

"But you didn't and it's in the past. I'm still mad about it but I do forgive you. But what the hell happened to you?" She made a motion of my body and I shrugged. "I don't know, after my power was released I just sorta got this way.."

"You look like an anime character! I mean look at your hair! It defies gravity!" I smiled softly as Kaydin reached up to mess with the cowlick that sent my hair in a spiral away from my face. "But even though I'm still sorta mad at you for it.. I really missed you. The room is so.. empty with out your blob in the other corner."

"A blob eh? Wow I feel loved." I laughed and she smiled "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Shuuhei walked up to us and wrapped his arms around Kaydin from behind her, her face turned red but she did not push him away. I grinned at her and she cut her eyes at me; I wasn't going to make fun of her or anything I thought it was cute. Kaydin kept cutting her eyes at me till Shuuhei hugged her to him and her face burst into such a deep red I thought it might rival a tomatoe's red! I couldn't help but laugh and she let out a furious noise and hurled something at me, it missed and I turned to see it was her Zanpakto sheath as a book clubbed me over the head. I fell to the ground laughing and holding my head. "OW!" Tears of laughter streamed down my face as my friend kicked at me and told me to shut up, it just made me laugh more till I could hardly breath. Today was priceless.


	11. Hollow aura

Bleach Ch11

Head-desk, head-desk, head-desk. "Kayce what are you doing?" My teacher asked as I beat my head against the table. "Head-desking," Turning my head just a bit to look at her she seemed sorta weirded out by my actions but I lifted my head to look at her. "Stop your head-desking and go back to your work."

"Yes ma'am." I rolled my eyes and kept my head on the desk, just inches away from my head was a stack of books and papers. All the work I had missed with the four or five days out practicing with Kenpachi. This place was just as bad as my high school! Atop of that Kenpachi was keeping his distance now that we where back in the city, I wanted to clobber that man sometimes but right now I was sorta worried about my feelings for him. He was so much older then me that I sorta sometimes thought of him as a brother or an uncle rather then a boyfriend and he treated me like a little girl.. which I was to him.. Maybe we should stay friends.. Frowning as I lifted my head from the table I glared at the book I was suppose to be reading. Someone had found a English copy for me to read about the demon arts unit. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! Dude, where is the Internet!?" I pushed my chair back and it fell over taking me with it. Landing on my back I glared up at the ceiling. Woot for Internet withdrawal! I laid there for a few minuets before a really cute guy came over to loom. "You ok?" He asked as he loomed over me in clothes that where so not Shinigami robes. "Yeah.. but whats with your clothes?" The guy looked at his clothes for a moment before looking at mine. "My clothes are normal.. Yours are the one covered in seals." He pointed to my top making me follow his finger, ok so a black top covered in seals with a white set of pants and over robe covered in seals wasn't an every day sight but it wasn't like it never happened. The guy basically looked like a ninja, maybe he was the special forces or something. He reached a hand down to me and I took it, with a simple pull of his arm I was yanked to my feet, he was really strong. "Soifon would like to speak with you." I knew who she was from my avid watching of Bleach back in the real world but here, I had not heard a word of her so I thought it better to play stupid then to let anyone know I was not of soul society. "Who?" I muttered meekly, not real hard to pull off with being a naturally shy person who couldn't even manage to say hello or flirt with the people I liked in the physical world! But maybe I was coming out of my shell with being so friendly toward Kenpachi.. but he was more of a father or uncle figure then a boyfriend or a crush. Shaking my head from that line of thought I focused on the man in front of me. "Soifon would be the leader of the Special forces unit and second division captain." The man before me crossed his arms and looked at me like I was stupid. "Don't look at me like that! It's not like I was fucking raised here!" I snapped at him and he jumped back from me holding his hands up. "I forget you're from another place." He said in a snide manner, I would of killed him if I wasn't such a wuss and bound nearly hand and foot by these damn symbols. Growling at him appeared to put my point of dissatisfaction across and he backed away from a step attack but did not think of a lunge attack, even though I didn't attack him I lunged forward and stepped on his toes as I walked past him, my hair hitting him in the face. Asshole good looking men.. if they weren't gay or taken.. they where assholes. Tossing my hands in the air I stormed from the little study area and walked down the hall randomly till I was flanked by two ninja looking people. "Soifon escorts I assume?" I stopped in my tracks and they stopped to, it took them a moment to realize I was asking a question. The taller one nodded their head before gesturing that I should follow, I did.

After a long walk out of the corridors and into the open of a court yard where a tree was starting to grow greener then those around it who where still covered in dying or newly blooming flowers. Soifon stood under it, a hand on the bark and a lost look on her face, the back of her uniform was nonexistent and she had short hair. "Hello Kayce, I like it that you have taken a liking in the special forces, we have so few in our ranks." I tilted my head and nodded it slightly when she would not go on. "What made you join us instead of the Kidou corps?"

"I suck at Kidou and you have fewer members of the Kidou corps, I don't like big groups." I looked at the ground and slightly dug my foot into the ground. Soifon looked at me with a bit of a frown in the corners of her mouth before crossing her arms. "I see from your grades and the like amongst your teachers is that you have vast amounts of talent.. but you prefer non combative things?" She crossed her arms and looked me over. "I don't like fighting.. Kenpachi tried to break me of it.. but I won't let him."

"Why?"

"I obviously made that wall for a reason.. What happened when I didn't have it I have yet to know but obviously I don't wanna go threw it again." I looked at my feet and twisted my hands in my top sleeves slightly, I hated talking about my hated desire to fight. "But your brother Cory, was it? Is an excellent fighter.."

"SHUT UP!" I had a deep hatred for how my brother did things, I found him disgusting at times but my bonds of family where forged so deep that I found it nearly impossible to turn my back on him. Soifon glared at me and I glared at her right back. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO MY BROTHER! I will NEVER be him! He has no love for anyone but himself and rarely for himself.." I spat on the ground and Soifon stopped glaring. "How do you even know of my brother?"

"His powers where registered at his birth but your father protected him against us.. You came along and the moment to pick you up and train you was emenent so we took you instead of your brother."

"You ever touch my brother, my family, my friends.. I'll bring soul society crashing down around your fucking ears Soifon." The wind in the area started to kick up leaves, blossoms and flap the clothes on people, it was like it responded to my temper, yes I was angry outwardly but deep inside of me was a knot of deadly calm that told me if I just gave it a chance it could do everything I wanted, I dreamed of. I wanted my dreams and wants to become real someday but not at the price of loosing control of some part of me. Soifon glared at me, and pointed a finger at me, "If you can't keep your temper then you have no place in the Special forces."

"My temper IS under control Soifon, you're not dead yet so that's a VERY good indication that my TEMPER is just fine."Soifon said no more and dismissed me, I left with nothing more to say to the woman.

Leaning back against my bed I scribbled a picture of randomness onto some paper before me. I should of been doing homework, training or doing something constructive but right now all I wanted was to be alone and away from anyone and everything. Sighing loudly I let my pencil fall from my hands, what was I going to do? If I stayed here, the wall I had made would break, I couldn't stay and not fight. Putting my head in my hands I growled and doubled over my head to the floor. The door to my shared room pushed open with a clatter, I masked my confusion and prone position with reaching for my pencil. "I heard about your spat with Soifon, Kayce." Damn it, it was Yamamoto, he'd probably be repraminding toward me like any old leading man would be. I watched him come closer to me before he sat down with a soft thud, his cane going into a his lap. Did that mean he was not safe feeling in my room? Sitting up and going back to fiddling with my pencil I gave him a shrug as an answer. "You must speak Kayce, I do not read minds."

"Yeah, I got into a argument with Soifon."

"Why?"

"She talked about my brother, I hate being compared to him.."

"That was no reason to shout at her."

"I.. I'm not sorry for what I did, I'm not going to apologize for it either." Yamamoto frowned slightly as I stared at the floor, I didn't have the guts to look at someone I was disappointing, I was a damn people pleaser. I'd probably get in trouble for this, given some kind of stupid duty or made to apologize but all Yamamoto did was sigh softly and leaned forward before putting a hand on my head and asking to be helped up. I helped him up and walked him to the door. Once he was gone I tossed my pencil clean across the room and embedded it into the wall. "Fuck this place." I growled before going to sleep in my clothes. I didn't wake up when Shuuhei brought Kaydin back, I didn't wake up when they laughed too loud over some kind of joke and I didn't wake up for anything. But I did wake up when someone touched my shoulder, jerking awake I opened my eyes to stare up at some figure with a mask. "Kayce." It said a hoarse but understandable voice. "Who....?" The figured leaned forward and put a hand over my mouth. "Don't talk, please come with me." I pushed my blankets up and off my body before following the swaying lanky figure, wow they must of gotten fucking wasted. down the hall, threw Yamamoto's office and into the dimly lit halls. white robes? Who in this place wore white robes? Out into the moonlit outdoors the person lead me and when they turned the mask was more illuminated by the moon, why would you wear a hollow mask? "I've undergone Shinigamification, it's a pain the ass but I assume you have too."

"Are you calling me a Hollow?"

"You are a Hollow girl! You wreak of shinigami but you are a hollow!" My jaw dropped as I looked at this guy, he was calling me a Hollow AND telling me I stunk like one too! "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me I STINK like a Hollow!?" I nearly shouted and the man covered my mouth with a hiss. "Yes you're a Hollow! You can leave with me tonight if you want sister! You'd be the greatest of us, you're power is so immense, I'm jealous and I'm a greater Hollow!" the man scooped me up into a hug, and spun around like me being the greatest could do anything for him. "You have her?" Came a voice behind me as the Hollow holding me stopped and let me go. "Ye... yes sir."

"Good." I spun around and looked at a scrawny man with a huge grin on his face and squinty eyes. "You're the hollow, human, shinigami." He smiled at me and I stared at him. Hollow, human shinigami.. wow I was a mutt, I already knew that! He leaned forward and eyed me over, "Your wall is nearly half broken." He smiled before stepping out of the way of a man who was nearly twice his size who wore a Hollow mask, his fist drove right into my stomach and knocked me back. God that hurt, hands clenching the big fist I leaned over it gasping for the air that refused to fill my lungs.. hands went over my nose and mouth, cutting off my air. Tears sprung up in my eyes, I didn't want to die. The more I struggled the more they held me and the less air I had but it was primal I had to live. "I'm sorry." The bouncy man said as blackness started to flick into my eyesight. I tried to sob but I could make no noise with their hands over my mouth and slowly I desended into darkness with only a prayer that they would let me breath once I was unconscious.


End file.
